Cold hearts first beat
by I'mAFirestarter
Summary: She guards her secrets with her life, will she learn to trust or will she just fail and harden her heart even more against people First ever jackson/oc story
1. Prolouge

Well here goes nothing.

This is it

I'm finally moving back.

Just by knowing that I was moving back to that hell hole infuriated me, but my uncle says that by moving I will get socialised so it will turn out to be a good thing.

At least I think those were the words he used to try to sway me into moving back **there** to get back some sense of familiarity. Sometimes my life stinks.

This **curse** has started to take over my life, and it's ruining my entire life plan, however things can always change. But in the mean time I supposed I will have to deal with it for the present.

I suppose I was always destined to be messed up, if my family is foreshadowing for the rest of my life then I think I may as well just give up now. My mother is dead and my father is missing and has been since I was nine. I was bullied because of it too. Lydia Martin made my life hell and very painful, having glasses, acne and being slightly overweight can make a girl an easy target, with her bullying me the shreds of self confidence I had were virtually non-existent.

I left before the end of middle school to go live with my uncle who was on army leave after word had gotten to him that my dad was gone and I was living with a friend, who's dad was the chief of police. In the courts however that had no standing so I was given to my uncle and away from my two best friends. In living with my uncle I learned many things. The first was of how rich he was, the next was that our family has differences to others.

Let me just clear up a few things.

I'm not spoiled.

I'm not a brat.

I am nowhere near perfect.

I'm not vain.

However I do know a few things, for example I know entirely too many secrets. Some of these are other peoples secrets, the rest are my families and now my own. I learned these secrets by either stumbling on them by accident, being told them or figuring them out. Secrets are all around us, its our choice as to find them or ignore them but they can either be kept and locked away deep in our conscious or told and aired out for the whole world, they can make or break life and people.

With the knowledge that my secrets could ruin lives I will indefinitely keep mine.


	2. Chapter 1

Now I am just an ordinary person, or so I pretend. Because of this I've considered myself somewhat of an expert in blending in with the crowd.

However anyone who thinks that moving house is simply packing a few boxes and taking all of your possessions to a new location is just kidding themselves. It's months of hard work, planning and countless items lost, broken or in storage.

Now immediately I understood that it was the desire of my uncle to move to a place closer to where I was raised, what really threw me was the house was in the same town with the same nosey people who only tales are that of gossip, lies and rumours overheard in their salons or from other nosey people.

What I couldn't understand was his pathological need to make sure I was happy. Back in Ohio it was no big deal to wander into the house covered in mud after a days training riding in the woods or the acres of land that would stretch for miles all around. What more could a girl want?

As I dearly love my uncle I could do no less than accept his ridiculous demand – er, reasonable request. We both squabbled on what type of house we wanted to live in, he wanted a huge over the top statement house, whereas I wanted an understated simple house.

Finally, he we decided on a four bedroom house in a quiet back street. When the time came to move we exchanged contracts and we called in all the favours from people who used to be our neighbours to help us to move house. It was a mistake to take our best furniture in the first load.

Irrespective of what my uncle said, the rope wouldn't have broken if the trailer wheel hadn't come off. Anyway, we were stuck in the middle of the free-way with a trailer load of our best furniture spread out across the road. My uncle just knew that I would be somewhat annoyed with the incident as my vanity desk was strewn across the free-way.

The rescue team helped us load the vanity back onto the trailer – I just knew that something else could go wrong.

There were a lot of undamaged items which survived the trailer accident so I continued to our new home to drop them off. The smashed wardrobe could be used to test the fireplace in our new home – a distinctive feature which was a big buying point for us. Ahh, to settle back on a wintry night and enjoy a fire crackling in the hearth. Bliss.

I arrived at the house to find out two things. The chap I had organised to be at the home to help me to unload was not there. Possibly he had been but had departed after the two hour delay. The second problem was that there wasn't any electrical power on at the house.

It wasn't my fault that I forgot to organise the electricity for the new home. I vaguely remember saying that I would would get the gas and telephone connected – I just don't remember saying whether I should organise the electrical power! But I managed to get it up and running thanks to my electronic skills, after about an hour of fiddling with the system

The day was not really going all that well.

The key did fit the front door, which was decided plus – and the roof didn't leak, another plus.

The rain by that time had gone from a gently drizzle to a full blown gale. So we were getting soaked trying to get in the furniture from the tarp covered trailer to the house. The kitchen needed a lot of work which wasn't included in the images or any of the information on the file about the house.

I mentally shrugged my shoulders and put it into the 'it's your problem, not mine' file. Uncle Victor is very capable, he'll more than likely sort it out later. Whether or not we had a cover note on the new house, be assured the insurance company will pay, and pay, and pay. I can be very insistent – boy can I be insistent.

The telephone started ringing. Trust my uncle to remember to have the phone connected and forget to remind me about the electricity.

When we had gotten settled in I went to pick my room I saw one that had a view of a road and the tree in the front garden. Mental note to climb down it when sneaking out to test things. I managed to unpack all of my clothes and put them away apart from what I was going to be wearing for tomorrow.I went for a walk as I remembered where my old best friend lived and knew how to get there from this street.

"Uncle?" I called loudly for my uncle as I walked down the stairs looking for him, when I found him he was standing next to the car talking on his **work** cell phone. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, he hung up after speaking in Italian so people couldn't understand apart from the **boss** and us. "Well where are you going, when are you gonna be back and how long you gonna be?" he fired of at me like the leader he was I held up the keys with my new house keys on it, my cell and showed him my watch. " I don't know what time I will be back, I'm going to see an old friend and not sure how long I am gonna be" he grunted and smirked showing his sharp canines. "are they safe, are all of **them** safe?" I patted the places were **they** were hidden, in plain sight as usual, people are so cautious of what they don't know about. I smirked back and saluted to him walking away with my iPod in my ears playing a random song.

Once I arrived at the house and knocked on the door I saw my best friend look through the glass panes. His grin only widened when he saw me "Meridithe?" I nodded and he tackled me to the floor "well long time no see"


	3. Chapter 2

"Meridithe?" he asked, I nodded and he tackled me to the floor "well long time no see"

I smiled "nice to see you too Stiles" he grinned and pulled me into his house. His father was sat at the table, where we all used to sit and come up with crazy plans aimed at making us rich or famous but would have gotten us nowhere, but to our childish minds they were perfect. I chuckled lightly under my breath. He smiled at me " well if it isn't my adoptive daughter" I laughed and rushed over to hug him "I almost didn't recognize you, you have gotten so beautiful, must have guys turning their heads at you, so is there any body I need to caution?" I smiled and shook my head "nope" I said popping the p.

Before any of us could speak the phone next to Stiles dad went off, he left the room and after about five minutes he came back in to find me a Stiles having a small debate.

"BUTTER IS BETTER"

I scrunched up my nose and frowned gagging

"first of all eww, second do you even know how many calories are in butter? Thirdly I reiterate eww" he smiled at us "just like old times eh? Well kids I gotta go they need me on a case" stiles seemed more alert then "is it about the body in the woods?" his dad looked at him with an annoyed stare "and how would you know about that? Because I know for a fact that I didn't tell you" he started to stutter "I told him" I lied, I seem to do a lot of that lately. He looked at me and shook his head, grabbing his badge he walked out of the door and drove away. " thanks for that DeeDee" he hugged me like he used to. " no problemo bro" I was nice to have a sibling again after what happened to my baby sister.

"hey lets go after him" I froze "if we get in trouble stiles I'm so blaming you" I pointed my finger at him. He grabbed his hoodie and threw another one at me, I raised an eyebrow at him "what I can't let my sister freeze" I grinned. "just like old times" and walked out of the door. After a short walk, we arrived at our other best friends house, Scott was the sense talking one that tried to discourage us from our plans or put a sense of reality, the more I thought of it, he was sort of like a stick in the mud, but he was our stick in the mud.

As we stood on the porch I accidentally stepped on a board that creaked and made me grimace at its noise, and I hid back in the shadows on the porch, after a moment Scott came out with a baseball bat, I trailed behind him my converse not even making a sound as I crept behind him. A breeze whipped through the air and I shivered soundlessly and pulled my grey jacket closer to my body and zipped up Stiles hoodie. Stiles accidentally rustled some of the branches of the vines he was holding on to, and when Scott got close to where he was, dropped down and he just hung there upside down, Scott started and yelled and they both yelled for a minute. I just looked at my finger nails as this was a normal occurrence when we used to go and cause havoc when we were younger. Its nice to see some things don't change.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" he questioned angrily. Stiles stumbled over his words before coming out with the line"you weren't answering your phone" his voice rose in pitch slightly towards the end "why do you have a bat?" he pointed out. "I thought you were a predator" he exclaimed gesturing with his hands. " A pre" Stiles fumbled over his words "look I know its late but you gotta hear this, I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch called they're bringing in every officer from the beacon department and even state police" "for what?" Scott interrupted, "two joggers found a body in the woods" with that my ears peaked up, it couldn't be? Could it? I mean why here? Stiles flipped off the ledge he was hanging on to and leaned against the porch railing " a dead body?" Scott questioned "no a body of water, yes dumb-ass a dead body" he jumped onto the porch. I drowned out the rest of the conversation but then I heard Stiles say "and we're going" he motioned to me and I silently moved into the truck. The boys climbed in and he still didn't see me so when we were driving toward the preserve I pinched his shoulder, he started turning round and looked at me, I grinned at him "hello Scott" "Mimi?" I hugged him as best I could "no I'm a monkey, of course its me Scott" he laughed at my sarcasm "well you never change do you?" I shook my head without messing up my hair "unless you call growing taller growing boobs and getting even more of a smart arse then no I haven't changed a bit" I could see he wanted to know what I was doing back in Beacon Hills so I cut off his question by telling him that I moved back and dragged my uncle with me.

After about 10 minutes of us all catching up without me revealing too much of stuff that happened in Iowa we arrived at the preserve. "We're seriously doing this?" Scott whined "well you're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town" he patted his shoulder and we lit our flashlights "yeah Scott where did your sense of adventure go?" I grinned at him "oh I don't know maybe it left when we fell out of the tree that time we were hiding out from those dogs or maybe when your dad was chasing us because we stole his candy?" I was a little stumped at that one so I did the most mature thing I could think of I flipped him the bird and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practise tomorrow" I heard him say as we walked in the forest, "right because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort" he pointed up "true that" I commented. "No! Because I'm playing this year" ahh I loved his optimism and I giggled "in fact I'm making first line" as I knew absolutely nothing about lacrosse I just stayed quiet "hey that's the spirit everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one" Scott scoffed and we kept walking "just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" oh snap didn't remember hearing that one detail "yeah Stiles which part? Top or tails?" I heard Scott stifle a chuckle "huh didn't think about that part" I rolled my eyes at him "and uhh what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" he twitched his head towards the side "also something I didn't think about" we started to climb up a grassy ledge and Scott being asthmatic had some trouble. "its comforting that you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail" Stiles agreed with him "maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight huh?" he leaned against a tree wheezing and puffed on his inhaler, as we got to the top I was standing looking out when Stiles pulled on my ankle pulling me down to the ground getting leaves and bark all over my jeans. I glared at him as I was not impressed "thanks a bunch Stiles can really feel the brotherly love just flooding from you" he just burst out into a grin and jumped up and ran Scott and I looked at each other, I shook my head and we got up and ran after him. We were calling out to him asking him to wait up but he just kept running, my short stature made it harder for me to keep up with him, I slid on a patch of mud and skidded forward knocking him over and near an officer and the police dog he was holding was barking at us, making me jump "stay right there!" the officer yelled at us, it was practically a whisper compared to my uncle and the **boss** yelling at me "hang on, these little delinquents belong to me" he said in a _**I'm-very-annoyed-with-you**_ tone of voice, I just stared at my feet, "so do you two listen in to all my phone calls?" he questioned "no well not the boring ones" I giggled a little but managed to stifle it "well where is you usual partner in crime?" I coughed a little bit "who? Scott?" he waved his hand as if he was squashing a bug "Scott is at home" I said before he could land us in any more trouble "said he wanted to get a good nights sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow, its just us and the woods" he started shouting Scott but I knew he wouldn't show himself, form his hiding place behind the tree. He grabbed Stiles by the neck and me by the shoulder "well I'm going to walk you two back to the car and we are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy" he walked us back to the car, I was grimacing the whole time, he was holding on to my dislocated shoulder from **training** the other day.

The next morning I woke up in my bed, with a bruised shoulder and a note taped to the inside of my door which said that he was in an all day meeting with the new members of the team, had taken my car and hadn't forgotten how late I had stayed out the previous night and we would be having a talk about that. I got dressed in to a pair of grey skinny jeans an olive button up shirt with a braided waist belt I went into the shoe closet and grabbed a pair of ankle boots which were my bronze studded ankle boots, I grabbed my bronze twine bracelet and a pair of dream catcher earrings, I grabbed my smoothie and my bag and walked over to Stiles house to ask for a lift as my car was being used by my uncle. When we got to school we saw Scott waiting by the trees for us and we walked up to him, I got the news about his injury from the night before on the journey. "Lets see this thing" we asked in unison and Scott lifted the corner of his shirt to reveal a bandage about as big as my face, Stiles reached out to touch it, "it was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" I raised my eyebrows **He **couldn't be here again could he? I walked into school deep in thought. We stopped and the boys were talking about how California hasn't had wolves in 60 years. Stiles was practically drooling as the one and only bitch Lydia Martin walked past. Ignoring him as per usual. The bell rang and the boys were arguing about how Scott dragging Stiles down to is nerd depths and how he was a nerd by association. I left the boys to go to the office as I was a newbie here again. I saw two boys and one of them was harassing a younger pupil I walked up to them and pulled the younger kid away from them "you know you could be a little nicer to people" I said to the tallest one "I know but what if I don't want to be?" I scoffed "then you will be a douchebag for the rest of your life" he looked taken back for a moment "wow you're hot wanna go on a date with me?" he asked, I burst out laughing and walked away.

I went into my first class and everybody was staring at me. The teacher decided to introduce me "everybody this is Meridithe Koomson please make her feel welcome" I rolled my eyes along with the majority of the class and walked to the empty seat in the back corner, effectively a zoning out spot. The bell rang and I walked out of the class room, I got to my locker and it was near the other new girl, "hi I'm Meridithe nice to meet you" she smiled at me "Alison Argent" I shook her hand "so where did you move from?" she asked me " I was from San Francisco but now its here" I smiled "oh Iowa I live with my uncle" I noticed Scott was looking at us so I smiled at him. "oh my god that jacket is absolutely killer and I love your boots they go so well with that shirt where did you girls get them?" oh joy its my worst nightmare "I haven't seen you around here before either of you" Alison told her that she was new and she launched into a spiel about how popular she and her boyfriend were. God she hasn't even been near my five minutes and I want to stab her in the eyeballs and rip out her nasal vocal chords "so newbie number 2 where are you from?" she asked me "here and there" she looked at me "what don't you remember me? Wow well Lydia I would have thought you would remember people you used to bully" I paused waiting for her reaction "still nothing? Well try this, picture me as a nine year old with thick frame glasses, a little bit of puppy fat, frizzy hair and braces,oh is it making sense now? Well guess what I couldn't care less about you ad your stupid boyfriend and our popularity good bye Lydia, oh and for future references its Meridithe not newbie number two" and with that I walked away.

When the time for lunch came I sat with Scott and Stiles as we used to back in the old days. The douchebag from this morning was standing in the lunch line but I already have some food that I had made this morning. He came over to me and said "well little miss hottie how about that date?" I just shook my head and walked away, he walked next to me "well let me think about it" I paused in mock thought "no" the lunch room was stunned "why not? You're hot I'm hot it makes perfect sense" I laughed "still it's a no" "why not" sheesh this guy was persistent "well lets see shall we, one you are a complete and utter douchebag, two underneath all your false male bravado you are a scared little child, and finally I don't date guys with a smaller penis than my little finger and if you even say that it isn't small you might want to remove the many magnifying glasses you have or the picture of a larger one from over the top" the lunch room was it fits of laughter and some guys were wolf whistling as I walked away form him.

Lacrosse practice was a simple thing to watch, if you understood anything of what was happening. I saw Scott get hit in the face and winced and cheered as he kept catching the shots fired at him, I think practice went well for him, the coach seemed impressed and the one who had fired the shot at him looked pissed off. As we were walking through the woods the boys were talking about the practise so I didn't bother to listen to it. Only thing that was important to me was when I can get back into my warm bed and ice cream, but I don't like to stay home by myself alone when its getting dark outside. Its not that I was scared or anything I mean I have Scott and Stiles...even though they are kinda slow but thats my best friend for you.

"Where could that thing be?" Scott asked looking around himself. Leaning up against the tree I watched as they both dug through the leaves looking for his inhaler. "Aren't you going to help?" Scott asked looking up at me. Shrugging I said, "_You _lost it, so _you _find it."Scott glared at me and went back into digging in through the leaves, I smiled and just continued to pick my nails. The woods was a nice place if you asked me, I'd always come here when I'm upset over anything or when I'm basically over thinking something. Stiles threw his hands up in the air, "Its gone man. I give up!" Scott ran his hand through his dark hair, "It can't be gone. That thing costs 80 bucks!" Standing next to him now I patted his shoulder smiling up at him, yeah I was only 5'3 I was short compared to everybody. "Bro its gone. Oh, your mums gonna kill you." I said smiling It was my job as the younger best friend/practically little sister to bug him and to make situations like this worse. Scott glared at me, "You're not helping MD" I chuckled. I turned around and saw a tall man standing about 10 yards away from us. I hit the boys and they looked up, he threw the inhaler after talking to them and telling them that the land they were on was private property. "dude that was Derek Hale, you remember right? He's only like a few years older than us" "remember what?" Scott seemed confused "His family? They all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago" after that we left to go to our respective homes. At mine I was on the receiving end of lecture "what if somebody had seen **them**? Or you had lost control? Or better still the police finding out **what we are** and killing us before they think we can harm somebody?" I zoned out the rest of his lecture. The next day there was another lacrosse practice, Stiles was telling me the results from the test of the fibres on the body when we saw Scott. He told me that it was a wolf, which means that **he** is here. I pulled out my phone and began to text my uncle.

_M:it was a wolf that attacked the girl in the forest, should we call boss and let him know? Cos it could mean HE is back?_

_V: I'll tell boss at next meeting, keep caution, don't tell anyone! Got it?_

_M:sure I just want HIM dead for what he did to her!_

_V: you think I don't?_

_M: wasn't saying that, we still taking him down?_

_V: yes training session after the boys lacrosse practise._

_M: should I tell the other that we know he is here and we can help?_

_V: yes do it before training_

After I had finished texting my uncle the match had started and finished and Stiles was standing next to me, "come on if you need a lift back to yours" I smiled and grabbed my jacket. When I got back I dropped my jacket and went into the woods and put my iPod in my ears, Night of the Hunter blared into my ears which I thought was quite ironic. As I had reached to the fourth song on my playlist, I reached the smouldering wreckage I walked up to the house and walked in, knowing he could hear me, my heartbeat and my loud music from a mile away. I saw him doing a pull up on the frame of a door, "well that's a sight for sore eyes" he whipped around and his lupine features made their appearance and I leaned against the frame. I gave him the letter from my uncle and waited for his reaction. Our families were once good friends before the fire, "I'm surprised you didn't come back sooner Ree" Derek spoke as I looked around remembering the fun times we had pulling pranks on his sister. "well life has been busy for me, learning lots of new things travelling meeting new people, disposing of them, the whole shibang you know" he looked at me "you really have changed you know" I smirked "you're not the only one who is allowed to be different, we both lost people we loved in that fire" his jaw clenched as we both remembered our losses. We then heard a growl, a growl which sounded a lot like a wolf. I looked at him and we were both at an impasse. We moved to leave the house to go to the woods "where is she" the voice that spoke sounded familiar to me. Derek moved forward. "She's safe, from you" the head turned and Derek pounced at him pulling away from my location in the tree near Alison's jacket. "what did you do with her?" I took a clear look at the face, I then realised it was Scott who had obviously been bitten Derek shushed him, as we had both heard them arrive "too late they're already here, run!" Two arrows were fired, one hitting a tree causing a bright light, the other hitting Scott in the arm. I hid my face and climbed higher up so that the hunters didn't spot me.

After they left they boys ran to the tree I was hiding on and Scott flopped down to the floor, reverting back to human, "who were they?" he asked panting for air. "Hunters" Derek turned to face him signalling me to come down, "the kind that have been hunting us for centuries" I then decided to jump down, and I landed in a crouch next to Derek "Meridithe?" Scott looked at me "us? You mean you did this to me?" Scott stood up but still leaned against the tree "is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better? Hear more clearly? Move faster than any human could hope?" Scott stared at him "you've been given something that most people would kill for, the bite is a gift" Scott however was indignant "I don't want it" I chuckled "well its not like something we have the receipt for and you can give back like a present you don't want" I spoke, Derek simply said "you will and you're gonna need me if you want to learn to control it" he leant forward and put his hand on Scott's shoulder "you and me Scott we're brothers now" and with that we walked away.

I laughed faintly "well that went well" Derek glared at me a little "aww come on don't be a Mr grumpy paws" I said pinching his cheek "look I gotta go now, my uncle is expecting me, I'm late enough as it is for training and I never miss it" After school the next day I was walking back with Stiles to to his car and he asked me "where were you last night?" I was stumped, so I had t think up a reason pretty fast "oh I was at kick boxing practice a girls gotta be able to look after herself" as we drove past the front I noticed a man, the man looked exactly like the man who shot Scott last night.

_M: we have a huge problem uncle_


	4. Chapter 3

My alarm woke me up to the sounds of a punch bag being tossed about in the gym in the basement, and as that room is pretty hollow, I walked downstairs still in my pyjamas, which was a plain red tank top and black yoga pants, I saw my uncle trying to knock the stuffing out of the punching bag. "You do know that how ever many times you punch it, it won't punch back so you can stop trying to kill" he growled at me "wow woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he glared at me and I put my hands up in mock surrender, "wow sheesh take a chill pill, want breakfast Rocky balboa?" he nodded and resumed his killing of the punch bag. I laughed at his vigour and went up to the kitchen and prepared pancakes bacon and sausage with a side of hash browns for me, the little English breakfast snacks were absolutely delicious, as they were another thing I had picked up on when we moved around. When the food had cooked, I yelled for my uncle, not that I needed to as he could hear me from a mile away with his senses, he walked into the kitchen drenched and wreaking of sweat and blood was on his knuckles as per usual. "not a word Marie" my middle name seemed to drip of his tongue like a threat and I just shrugged it off like water off a ducks back.

As I went upstairs I was thinking about the whole Scott being a werewolf, and now I knew Stiles knew it made the whole thing a lot easier, I keep too many secrets to be healthy. I put on a new scarlet check shirt, blue skinny jeans and flat black sandals, I slipped on my bronze twine bracelet and grabbed my bag, I managed to put on a little eye liner on my water line and chap stick, and got in my car.

As I drove I thought a bit more about the whole wolf thing, what it would mean, how it would change lives, especially Scotts life, who it was that changed him as I know it was Derek as it wasn't possible. Through school I zoned out a lot thinking of my memories mainly of my dad and my other family. My past is still to hard to remember. After school there was a lacrosse practice as usual. I sat on the stand seats close to the bench so I could be near to Stiles "lets go" the coach yelled "one on ones from up top" I had no clue what they were on about so I was just going to cheer when Scott or Stiles did well "Jackson", so that was his name, he called to the boy who was going out with Lydia "take a long stick today" he reached down to change sticks and saw me looking at him, I looked away when he gave me a smirk "atta boy" the guys ran out on to the field as the coach blew the whistle. The game progressed violently, with me flinching at the tackles some of the guys did. The coach was being quite harsh to the players as they practised "McCall! What are you waiting for? Lets go" he pointed towards the goal area and Scott weakly charged towards Jackson but Jackson knocked him down to the floor and I winced at the brutality. The coach stalked towards them "hey McCall" Jackson said something to Scott but I didn't pick it up, "my grandmother can move faster than that and she is dead" the coach belittled him "do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse f my dead grandmother?" I glared and ground my teeth at the harshness of the coach, he made Scott repeat the attempt to shoot the goal again, but as he tackled him again it was Jackson who was knocked to the floor seemingly in pain. I rushed over to Scott as he sunk to his knees clutching his head in pain. I knelt next to Scott and Stiles "get him out of hear before something happens" I hissed at him, I got up to walk away "hey pixie girl" the coach called to me "my name is Meridithe!" I calmly spoke to him "yeah whatever don't care do you have a car and if you do can you take pain ridden boy over here to hospital" this man really pushes my control, I nodded at him and said "hey have you not noticed something, I kinda can't lift him, so yeah may need a tiny bit of help" I closed my thumb and forefinger about 5cm apart from the other. A tan skinned boy that I remembered was in goal carefully helped my take him to my car and then went back to practise. As I drove to the hospital he was whining about how it hurts and how Scott was 'going to pay for this' I sighed "can you stop whining its probably just a dislocation" he glared at me "how the hell would you know" I glared back "I have seen my fair share of injuries" I turned my head back to the road, but he was quietly in pain for the rest of the journey, which wasn't for long. I helped him through the doors and showed him to the nearest doctor, nodding my head I began to walk away "hey thanks Meridithe" I froze and replied "welcome" he remembered my name. But now wasn't the time for stupid crushes on guys, it was the time for business.

Later on that evening after a particularly brutal and bloody training session which I knew was going to bruise me in the morning, I got a text from Stiles

_ST: hey DeeDee we going to the old hale place wanna come with, if you do meet round mine in 5_

I told my uncle where I was going and texted Stiles back, _M: I'm there lemme change first_

I changed out of my workout gear and put on a pair of black jeans, a black off the shoulder top with a twisted tank top on the front, my black vans and my black evil bunny necklace that Scott bought me ages ago saying that its was like me and I was like the evil bunny as it was small sweet and completely psychotic and so was I, I punched him on the arm and gave him a dead arm for that comment.

As I got outside to the car the boys raised there eyebrows at me "what incognito style is in fashion at this precise moment" I grinned at them "so lets get this show on the road" and I jumped into the Jeep as I would have not been able to reach it otherwise and we sped off, I could feel myself getting cold so I nudged the compartment in the seat next to me and grabbed the spare jacket that I knew Stiles kept there "you know it amazes me how you can remember trivial things like that but forget huge things like birthdays" I groaned "that was one time and I said I was sorry a million times and I made you a toffee cake from scratch what else will it take?" I fake cried trying to make him feel guilty, which always did and always will. He relented his teasing of me and I grinned knowing I had won this round.

When we arrived at the house, it chilled me how daunting and scary the place was. We got out and the boys set to work digging up the dirt, I held the flashlight for them as I wasn't going to help them so I went and leant against the tree, I so could vouch and say that I was nowhere near the site, I could smell **him** here but there was something else that was confusing me, as there was something else there that I couldn't place. After about half and hour or so I had reduced myself down to sitting on the dirt and the pile of dug up dirt had become considerably larger, the boys were debating on what to do if he caught us, I knew what I would do, I would use my **talents** to make myself scarce. I know I should tell them but I just can't, Stiles voice pulled me out my thoughts "alright stop stop stop" he put a hand on Scotts arm restraining him from doing any more digging.

I came closer and shone the light on the hole they had dug, they both knelt down and moved away the dirt with their hands till they found bits of rope and began to untie them "hurry" I could tell Scott was getting anxious "I'm trying, did he have to tie the thing in like nine hundred knots?" after some untying the knots came loose and the pulled apart the bag holding it together, and we saw a severed torso of a wolf, the boys jumped out of their screaming like girls, which made me giggle at the sight of them jumping out of the hole like the wolf is going to bite them. "What the hell is that?" Stiles demanded "it's a wolf" Scott managed to spit out, "yeah I can see that" Stiles spoke, I furrowed my brow it couldn't be? Could it? "I thought you said you could smell blood as in human blood?" Scott shook his head "I told you something was different" he seemed in disbelief.

The boys decided to leave and I was lost in thought. Then I saw a purple flower next to me and stared at it for a moment, the boys must have noticed it too "do you see that flower" Stiles pointed to it "what about it?" Scott seemed a bit lost "I think its wolfs-bane" I decided to give my two cents "also known as aconite" they looked at me and talked about classic werewolf movies, when Stiles came and pulled up the flower which was shown to had rope tied to its roots, he pulled it and more rope came out of the ground, round he went as it seemed to form a spiral. Which meant that what ever killed the thing in the hole was on a vendetta. And they had killed Laura Hale to showcase it to who ever can recognize it.

The next morning I stopped by the house early "any particular reason to this visit hmm?" he questioned me, I showed him the picture of the spiral around the hole and his eyes flashed blue, "they found the rest of Lauras body Derek, they think you killed her and with the half of her corpse buried on your turf the police will see it that way too" he pushed past me "did you try to stop them?" I gulped "DID YOU" he yelled, I took a step back, "well I couldn't exactly say oh no lets not go to the hale house because we will find a dead body buried there and who ever killed is pissed off and will want to kill you too, I am in a very precarious position here I can't tell them that I have know about this subject for years, the alpha wants him Derek and he isn't going to stop, I know from experience what that bastard can do, he killed Rae! Oh and the police are here" I heard the police cars come and I used my **talents** to leave his house to get to my own. I quickly intercepted Stiles on his way there and jumped into the Jeep, when we got there the police were already there and Scott joined us, leaning against the Jeep, I sat on the bonnet with my legs dangling down as they brought him out in cuffs, he glared at the boys and smirked at me. Stiles being the smart person he is *note the sarcasm* walked right over to the police car sitting in the front he began to talk to him. While Stiles and his dad were distracted and Scott was looking away, I quickly dropped a note through the cage in front of the back seat.

I walked over to Stiles dad "hi is everything ok? Stiles been eavesdropping again?" I smiled, playing up the innocent act "get the hell out of here, and Meridithe please try to keep my son out of trouble as difficult a task as it can be" I mock saluted him as we walked away when we were back at the truck I slapped him round the back of the head "ow what was that for?" I rolled my eyes "for being an idiot, you do realise he probably could have tore through the metal barrier in an instant?" he blanched "yeah didn't think so" I walked away and got in the trucks back seat, I was knocked out of my seat "hey what gives?" Stiles was swerving the truck, Scott was sweating and holding on to the ceiling of the truck like his life depended on it "pull over" he demanded "why what's happening?" Stiles was seemingly very confused I grabbed Stiles bag and with Scott opened it and saw the wolfs-bane laced rope "you kept it?" I yelled at the same time Scott did "what was I supposed to do with it?" Scott kept groaning "STOP THE CAR" he yelled and started to go all wolf like. I watched as Stiles swerved the truck and ran out of the seat as Scott ran in the opposite direction, Stiles tossed his backpack into the trees "ok we're good if.." and he cut himself off as he saw that Scott had gone "yeah we have a small situation" as we drove Stiles tried calling the dispatch woman to see if anybody had reported anything as I sat quietly until he dropped me off. I couldn't go to the lacrosse game so I texted Stiles to let him know and now I had to do some digging around to do.

I grabbed my car keys and went to the jail where Derek was being held and snook past the guards. I managed to swipe the keys and get into the holding cells, which would be singular and secluded for him as he was an apparent murderer. When I got there he was sat in a corner making his nails go wolf sharp and then back to human again. When he saw me he growled. I held up my hands "what are you doing here and why did you let them arrest me?" he looked very annoyed with me "what? I couldn't exactly say 'don't arrest him he isn't the one you are after, you are after something else, but we don't know who it is, where they are, what they are doing or what they even look like so yeah you should just let him go' because that would about as much use as a chocolate saucepan" he sniffed "you never cease to amuse me" I scoffed "well at least I'm comforted to know that I have a purpose in life and that is to amuse you, however back on track who could have a vendetta against you? That is what the spiral means right?" he looked at me blankly "I'll take that as a no then" I heard the guards coming, they must have heard me "must dash" and I quickly jumped out of the window next to me, lucky we were on the ground floor so I just flattened myself to the floor, if he doesn't know then I'm back to square one


	5. Chapter 4

Without knowing who the other one is I was back to square one.

I went into my office at the meeting place and opened the secret wall to get to the meeting room, the heavy door closed behind me and I took notice of the rest of the group, I threw down the recording of my conversation and I slid along the table to my boss, as he listened to it his face darkened to the likening of thunder, he switched off the recording after a moment and walked over to me "is that all you have?" he spoke in deathly calm voice, I flinched knowing what was coming, I looked down to the floor "yes sir" I whispered frightened. He moved to walk away and took me off guard by whipping around and slapping me making me hit the side of my head on the wall which would bruise, non of the team moved to help me as they knew that he would give them worse, he was only taking it easy on me because I was a teenager and couldn't have to many injuries or the police would get suspicious. "your father would be disappointed". After he left the room a kinder member of the team stood up and helped me up and put some arnica to ease the bruise that was developing, "what he said was a lie miss Meridithe" he spoke in his Texan accent, I nodded at him in recognition "thanks for the arnica" I spoke quietly. He nodded and we all went our separate ways, my uncle walked us out, "why did you come if you had nothing good to show him?" he asked "because whether it's good news or bad news, it's still news, besides he wouldn't have been impressed either way, he never is."

I walked back to my car but saw the whining boy from the lacrosse practise John? James? Jack? Jackson? That was it Jackson, I walked quickly to my car but a hand grasped my elbow stopping me. He grabbed my chin gently "what happened here then?" I fixed him with my best glare and spoke in a calm and deadly voice that I had perfected "let me go" he did as I requested but then put his hand on the car door stopping me from opening it. "Are you going to let me go or am I going to have to make you" he scoffed "how did you get the bruise?" I growled under my breath "aren't you just full of questions this evening" he shrugged "forgive the curiosity" I grabbed his hand and moving it away I pushed him away, leaving him stunned at my inhuman strength, I got in the car, rolling my window down I asked "why do you care anyway?" and I leaving him puzzled I drove away. When I got home I dropped my bag by the door "what took you so long?" my uncles voice rang out. What is it question Meridithe day? "nosey teenage lacrosse players" I didn't even turn around to look at him "did you say anything" I hated it when he insinuated that I would say something about us to people. "do I look like a person who can't keep secrets? Because that is all I have ever done so please don't insult me by suggesting that I can't" and I turned on my heel and went to my room, collapsing on my bed, I went straight to sleep not even getting into my pyjamas.

After what seemed like minutes I woke up groaning at the spasms of pain going my head, wrist and back, showering seemed to usually help so I grabbed my dark towel that would show any blood if there was any like last time, this time however there was just bruising. I quickly dressed in a pair of straight leg jeans, a grey pullover shirt, my wrist support in case it flared up in pain, I grabbed my silver ballet flats and my grey satchel, putting on my grey hoodie I walked out the door, grabbing a cereal bar and went to my car, getting in I drove to the joys that was school. I saw Scott and Stiles by the truck and they looked at me "hey what's up guys" Stiles gave me a hug "whoa what the cheese puffs?" they looked at me "well spill it one of you" I could tell that there was something wrong "I had dream last night" and he proceeded to tell me all about it, and as we walked in the doors Stiles said "so you killed her?" I glared at him "I don't know, I just woke up, I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe, I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before" I squeezed his hand with my good one "well I have it just usually ends a little differently" Scott looked disgusted I chuckled "I gotta go my next class is in the other way" they both hugged me a little tightly for my liking and I winced at the force. I hugged them back and walked to my literature class. We were assigned partners and mine was Mr nosey pants himself, "so are you gonna tell me what happened" I groaned "are you gonna stop asking questions to that which I cant answer" he scowled "lets just get on with the work shall we?" I tried to write but my wrist being in pain from where I landed on it was hurting so I had to write slower than usual, after about 5 minutes it started to throb a lot more than it did before, so I had to put my pen down and breathe deeply through my nose to stop myself from either crying in pain or yelling out. He noticed that I wasn't doing anything and was holding my wrist "I will ask again what happened" I had to grit my teeth "none of your god-damn business" he grabbed my elbow making me wince again "get your hand off of me" but he was unrelenting. He pulled me up "where do you two think your going?" I opened my mouth to say something "I'm taking her to the nurse" I shut my mouth only to glare and wince at the pain in my head. He dragged me to the nurse's office and pushed on my shoulders to make me sit down, I sat on the cheap plastic chair and turned my back to him, which wasn't a good idea as he saw the bruise on the top of my back, "what happened to you?" I ignored him and when he was going to ask again the nurse man walked out and took me into his office. Dismissing Jackson he tended to my wrist "how did you say you did this?" I looked at it, " I didn't, but I landing wrong in kick-boxing practise and I have some arnica in my back so I will use that to clear up some of the bruising, he put my arm in a pressure bandage and gave me a note for my science class.

In science class the only entertaining thing that happened was the body of the bus driver was found causing a mass panic when he jumped up in the cart and started screaming. I heard part of the boys conversation "Stiles I did that" I whipped around and walked up to Scott "are you sure don't you think you would remember something like that?". We walked into lunch "but dreams aren't memories" they sat down next to me "then it wasn't a dream" they put their trays down,"something happened last night and I can't remember what" I thought about it "wait if you can't remember it, it could mean that you didn't do it" they started to eat "what makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles interjected "because" he leaned in towards us "during the full moon he wasn't even changed, he was in full control, while I was running round in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy" I rolled my eyes "you don't know that" Stiles said with a hint of annoyance "I don't not know it" Scott said "I can't go out with Alison I have to cancel" Stiles protested immediately "no you're not cancelling, you can't just cancel your entire life" he threw up his hands "we'll figure it out" I hoped I wasn't included in that 'we' as I got up to leave for the library Lydia and the rest of her clique came over I grabbed my bag, Jackson made eye contact with me and I got a shiver down my spine causing him to smirk.

Later after school I was on my way to pay Derek a visit, when I heard a cop car drive up to the house so I scaled up and hid up in a tree, the cop got a dispatch call on his radio and it was telling him that he should go inside and check it out, he was a little reluctant so I decided to have a little fun. I used my talents to influence the dog into barking causing the man to be startled, and making me stifle a giggle, I made the dog bark a lot more, freaking the man out a lot more, suddenly the dog started freaking out and I knew that Derek was using his werewolf growl and mid voodoo to scare the dog, which totally ruined my plans to scare the man. I teleported into the house and I punched him in the arm "what the hell was that for?" I glared at him "you are such a fun sponge you know that right" causing him to glare back at me and growl under his breath. From the broken window I could see that Scott was approaching the house "I know you can hear me" he paused "I need your help" he looked thoroughly defeated. I smirked and moved to go down the stairs "wait at the door" he gave me an old jacket of his "this will fuse the scent you carry with mine" I scowled at him but as it was getting cold, I wrapped it around me. I stood behind the door, directly behind where he was standing " I know I was part of you getting arrested, and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters, also I don't know what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night" he sighed and I remembered the dream that he told us about " I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt and now it turns out that part of the dream have actually happened" I remembered the bus driver screaming from the stretcher "you think you attacked the driver" he stated, Scott was beginning to get desperate "did you see what I did last night?" I could feel the rain through the house "no" it was beginning to get me damp "so can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?" Derek simply said "yes" his tone of voice was calm "could I kill someone" Derek simply said again "yes" in a calm voice yet again "am I kill someone?" Scott sounded like a scared child who was asking his mum for forgiveness "probably" I heard Scott walking along the porch "look I can show you how to remember, I can show how to control the shift, even on a full moon, but its not gonna come for free" Scott sounded dejected as he asked "what do you want?" he really had the aura of a beaten down puppy "you'll find out, but for now I'm going to give you what you want" and with that Derek told him how to unlock the memories. After he left Derek walked back inside, "this place could really use a lot of TLC" I commented he looked at me "it could use a lot of things" I sighed and walked back over to him and hugged him "look you know your like my brother right?" he nodded "then I can tell you this, get the hell up stop moping and focus on the good things, I know there is a lot of bad things that have happened here in the past but moping won't make it any better, besides it can be rebuilt and new memories can be made here" he nodded knowing I was right "you remind me of Laura" I raised my eyebrow, I reminded him of a corpse? "of when she was alive you are like an annoying little sister that I pick on but love and cherish" I smiled.

When I got back a few hours later I got a text off Stiles

_ST: Scott didn't do it, someone else did. _

I sent a text back

_M: good at least he can stop worrying and being a wuss about it_

I got one back after about a minute

_ST:he said he appreciates the concern_

I laughed at the blatant sarcasm, if he only knew that I was standing behind the door the whole time for his conversation with Derek. Stiles called me round to Scotts house after I had finished my training, I walked in the door as Stiles was coming out of the kitchen, he stopped in his track, _I still got it _ I thought smugly "what I was at training, jeese any one would think you have never seen a pair of legs before" I smirked at jumped into Stiles computer chair spinning myself "wow anyone would think you had never seen a spinning chair before" I stopped myself "ahh touché so what is this about?" Scott was sat on his bed "my dad just left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago, its the bus driver" I encouraged him to go on "they said he succumbed to his wounds" Scott looked puzzled so I said "Scott he is dead" I got a text from Derek asking to talk at his house "look guys I gotta go pop into work for a bit I will see you later" as I was on my way there I couldn't help but thank the heavens that my lying skills had gotten better. After about 15 minutes I arrived there but so did Scott so I melted myself into the shadows " Derek! I know you're here, I know what you did" his voice came out of nowhere " I didn't do anything" Scott walked forward so I did as well "you killed him" he rested his hands on the banister of the stairs "he died" he started to walk up the stairs behind him "like your sister died" wow he is brave bringing up Laura like that "my sister was missing, I came here looking for her" Scott continued too speak like an idiot "you found her" Dereks anger was almost contagious "I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me" he breathed out, "I think you killed them both" why would Derek kill Laura? "and I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the sheriff" definitely stupid to think what he is thinking, he got to the top of the stairs I hid in the shadows Derek came out of the shadows around the corner and pushed Scott down the stairs in anger, Derek jumped down as Scott lost control of his anger and pushed him through a wall, I teleported soundlessly into the shadows of the ground floor room "that was cute" he said as he took off his leather jacket that seemed to be stapled to his body and shifted into his wolf state and growled at Scott, who came through the wall and they started to fight, until Derek slashed Scotts stomach causing him to shift back from pain. Derek shifted back "I didn't kill them, neither of us did, it's not your fault and its not mine" Scott looked at himself "THIS? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU RUINED MY LIFE" Scott started to square up to Derek "no I didn't" they started to circle one another "your the one who bit me" I stepped out of the shadows "no I'm not" Scott looked incredulous "I'm not the one that bit you" I stepped into the light "Meridithe?" I nodded my head to Derek "he is telling the truth you know" he sank back onto the sofa in a haze, "theres another?" I nodded "it's called an alpha" Derek stated "its the most dangerous of our kind, you and I, we're beta's, this thing is more animal and more powerful than either of us" I came forward to see to Scotts injuries "Laura came here looking for him Scott and now we are trying to find him, but we need you for it" Scott was hunched over "why me" Derek answered his question "because you are part of his pack" I interjected "he is the one that bit you Scott and he wants you".

After he sat there for a moment he spoke up "where do you come in to this Mimi?" I paused thinking about what I could and couldn't say " I'm a witch Scott, there is more than just werewolves out there, my mum was a witch and so was my ancestors and they had tied our families allegiance to wolves, we protect, guide and help wolves, both bitten and born, and now my mum is dead I have to help the rest of the pack, and that includes both of you" he looked stunned "so you really were there the night of my first moon" I nodded "I want the alpha dead Scott more than you would ever imagine" both Derek and Scott looked at me "he killed Rae, he killed my little sister"


	6. Chapter 5

I knew as soon as I woke up that something was wrong.

I could feel a searing pain in my left forearm, I quickly pulled on a pair of shoes and a hoodie over my tank top and slipped out of my window, teleporting to where I felt the strongest signal coming from.

I heard a man and a woman talking "how long will it take" I cocked my head to the side, how long would what take? "I'd give him 48 hours" and then they drove away, moving inside one of the buildings I saw a figure sat against a wall, Derek was pulling his sleeve up groaning in pain, and I saw a blue smoke rising from the wound.

I rushed towards him "what happened? I felt your pain" he looked at me "hello witch tied to your pack standing here" he stayed looking at me "they shot me, they were hunters" I froze, "are you sure?" but now that I think about it that woman did seem to come off as a bit of a crazy bitch. I helped him up and teleported him back to his house when we stopped moving he vomited all over the floor "eww that is nasty I am so not cleaning that up" I saw that the sun was up and I checked my cell phone and it said that the time was 6 30 "I gotta go I will see you later and I will figure out what was in that bullet" he nodded at me.

I quickly got myself back in my room, throwing my hair back in a messy bun I slipped on a dress, nude tights and tan ankle boots, I grabbed my bag and a grey cardigan and left the house, picking up coffee and a muffin from a coffee shop nearby. When I drifted into school I slipped quickly into my first class with sir-lords-it-up himself, and we worked on finishing the project, he nodded at me and I sat down in my cheap plastic chair "well look at the little princess, she's all dolled up, going anywhere special? Can I come?" I laughed at the jocks attempt to flirt with me "nope not going anywhere and even if I was, I certainly wouldn't invite you, wanna know why? Because nearly all of you jocks are all the same, boring with two very small things firstly your brains, secondly your penis size" they looked stunned as I turned my head away from them. "now that was impressive" Jackson made me jump "oh hey, well I try to hide it I really do, but it is just so effortless to me" I put my hand over my heart grinning.

Time passed by quickly as we worked in silence.

I had to go get something from my locker when I saw Derek stalking down the corridor towards Jackson who was at his locker, I listened in on the conversation "where's Scott McCall?" he looked terrible "and why should I tell you" he was acting all cocky, which wasn't a good trait to have in a man "because I asked you politely, and I only do that once" Jackson scoffed "ok tough guy, how about I help you find him, if you tell me what your selling him, what is it?" he crossed his arms " is it dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" he asked leaning in "steroids" Derek said "no girl scout cookies, what the hell do you think I'm talking about oh and umm whatever it is your selling, you should probably stop sampling the merchandise, you look wrecked" he shook his head in mock sympathy.

Derek looked down and I saw a spot of blood and as I looked closer at his hand I saw blood trails on his fingers, he clenched his fist, scoffing he walked away "I'll find him myself" Jackson reached out to grab Derek by the shoulder "no we're not done here" but Derek whipped round and pushed him against the lockers, I shut my locker and walked towards them "hey let him go Derek" he pulled his hand away from Jacksons neck and I saw blood on his nails which had shifted into wolf form and he stalked away, Jackson was clutching his neck.

I grabbed his elbow "hey come with me, I have a first aid kit in my car" he looked at me "why are you helping me?" I shrugged "well you helped me with my wrist so I could maybe repay the favour by helping you with this okay?" I looked at him. "well you gonna accept my help or not" he nodded and walked with me to my car where I popped the hood open "here sit" it was my turn to push on his shoulders to get him to sit down.

I got out the rubbing alcohol and gauze and put a little on a small old wash cloth I had in the box and begin to clean the scratches off. He hissed in pain. I smacked him on the shoulder "stop being such a baby and man up you play lacrosse for gods sake you have probably had worse than this" he stared at me straight in the eyes and I swear I felt chills go up my spine but I ignored it "there all done now skoot you know Lydia will pitch a fit if she sees you with me" he laughed and walked to his car, as he left I saw a piece of paper folded up from where he was sat. It was his number and a little note. I drove home and as soon as I got into my room I read the note from him.

_Hey_

_I don't know what Lydia did to you but I'm sorry for her_

_how bout you gimme a call and I can work on being nicer to people_

_and you can maybe see how my lacrosse skills are shaping up ;)_

_Jackson x_

I gritted my teeth together, he had a girlfriend, yet he was flirting with me.

I saw Stiles truck on my way home so I decided to text him, and he called me "_hey what was Derek doing in your truck?" _I asked, he stumbled a little bit _"well he got shot in the arm and is in a bucket load of pain" _I grimaced as I could feel it a bit. _"I'm coming to find you" _I hung up and teleported to the place I knew they would be, pushing my troubles with a certain lacrosse player to the back of my mind I saw the truck, which slowed down for me and I jumped in.

Derek was groaning in the front seat "hey can you try not to bleed all over the seats ok? We're almost there" Dereks head picked up a little "almost where?" Stiles was quick to answer "your house" both me and Derek immediately started protesting about that he couldn't protect himself.

Stiles pulled over into a lay-by "what happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Derek sighed "not yet" I piped up "he still has more time" Stiles was starting to panic a bit "I have a last resort" Stiles by now was practically in hysterics "what do you mean a last resort?" Derek pulled up his sleeve, and I gagged at the sight "oh my god what is that?" Stiles blanched "is it contagious? You know what you should probably get out" Stiles pointed towards the door "start the car, now" Derek seemed to have a struggle forcing those words out "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look ok? In fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead"

There was an audible pause for a moment, "start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth" he opened his mouth showing his fangs, and showing that he could very well carry out the threat. Stiles turned back to the wheel and switched on the truck driving away as fast as the speed limit would allow.

I quickly got dark and Stiles got a phone call, I passed Derek the small pouch of herbs I had thrown together "it isn't much but it should hold it of for a few more hours" he nodded at me and pushed the herbs onto the wound "what am I supposed to do with him?" I heard Scott speaking on the other side "and by the way he's starting to smell" I put my hand on his shoulder trying to attempt to restrain him "like death" I heard Scott on the other side telling us to take him to the animal clinic "but what about your boss" I stole the phone "there a spare key behind the dumpster" I passed the phone to Derek who told him the conditions of the alpha and then hung up.

When we got to the clinic Stiles got a text saying Nordic blue monkshood, oh lord that is one of the rarest types of wolves-bane I don't know how to cure that one, grams never got that far into it with me, Derek was sat on a sack of animal food "he has to bring me the bullet" Stiles looked confused "why?" I rolled my eyes "because Stiles he is gonna die without it" the boys couldn't opened the door so I decided to use some of my abnormal strength to kick it open which worked just as well, I got my knife out of my shoe and started to help Derek discard of his shirt to get rid of the poison, as Stiles was running ahead of us opening the doors, he flicked on the switch Derek put his arm on the table "it's spreading and fast" Stiles was going on about how a bit of medicine and a good nights sleep might might make it better "stiles if this doesn't get sorted out soon he will sleep longer than just one night" Derek started to go through the cupboards looking for something "positivity isn't in you guys vocabulary is it?" he commented "if he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort" he opened a drawer and pulled out something "which is?" Stiles wondered "you're gonna cut off my arm" he held up a motorized saw.

I grabbed a tourniquet from my bag and wrapped it around his bicep "what if you bleed to death?" Stiles turned white at the thought, "it'll heal if it works" I finished tying the tourniquet "I don't know if I can do this" I stopped and looked at him "says the one who can cope with vile slasher movies" I looked at him "why not?" Derek asked "because of the cutting of the flesh the sawing of the bone and especially the blood" he finished tightening the tourniquet "what? You faint at the sight of blood" he growled "no but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Derek threatened him in order to coerce him into cutting off his arm, then he started to vomit up a black liquid "ahh what the hell is that" he looked horrified "it is Dereks body trying to heals itself" I rubbed his back in a sisterly way "well it's not doing a very good job of it" Derek lifted his head "now you got to do it now"

Stiles seemed reluctant, but Derek yelled a him to do it and I held him down so it made the job cleaner and less painful. As we were about to start Scott walked in "what are you doing?" he looked horrified "oh man you just prevented a life time of nightmares" I walked up to him "did you get it" Derek and I asked at the same time. Scott fumbled around in his pocket for the bullet and he handed it to Derek who promptly fainted and the bullet rolled into a shallow drain, Stiles started to freak out at Derek wasn't waking up "I think he's dying! I think he's dead" I slapped him round the head "please don't kill me for this" Stiles prayed and promptly punched Derek in the face, which woke him up.

When we got back to the table I ran to my bag and fished out my cigarette lighter, handing it to Derek, he lit the contents of the bullet which lit up like a sparkler, he then scooped the ashy remains into his hand and pushed it into the bullet hole.

Yelling in pain he fell to the floor convulsing and shaking the wound healed, "that was awesome!" I glared at Stiles, who just had to give his input and went to help Derek up "are you ok?" Scott asked "except for the agonizing pain?" he got up with a little help from yours truly " I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles commented which earned him a glare.

Scott started to go on about how now they saved his life that he was going to leave them alone or they would go back to the hunters "what happens if they figure out who you are Scott? Or better yet what you are? Because they won't care who you are, you will be dead before you can even try to stop them, their kind of family is bread for this,they are cruel and evil and nobody in that family ever have the privilege of getting near their hearts because Scott they don't have one!" I told him calmly before walking out, grabbing my bag and lighter.

Stiles followed me out "what was that about Meridithe?" I wiped away a traitorous tear that had escaped. I turned to look at him "you know the fire at Dereks house?" he nodded "my mother was I that fire" I paused "and it wasn't an accidental fire either, they started it, they killed my mother because of who she associated with"


	7. Chapter 6

Stiles stood there stunned at my confession.

I slapped my hands over my mouth, with my eyes going wide in realisation of what I said.

He came up to me and hugged me tight like only a brother could do, "you still have us, we will never leave you" I hugged him closer to me, seeking his brotherly comfort. I knew I shouldn't have said anything but the weight off my shoulders felt great, "I hate them for what they did, my dad has never been the same, and I don't think that Alison will turn out any different from them" he pulled my hand towards his truck "come on DeeDee come with me a moment" I felt slightly confused. He pulled me up into the truck, I saw Derek and Scott getting into his car. He was more than likely going to take him to see Peter, his uncle.

Peter was the only survivor of the incident, if you would call it an incident.

The Argent family set the fire at the Hale house, my mother was in there. Me, Derek and Laura were all out at school and Rae was in daycare when we got the call that the house was burnt to the ground with only Peter still alive, if you call being reduced to a vegetable alive. My mother knew that the Hale pack was strong and with her being a witch, it only made them stronger and more of a threat to hunters and other packs. So it was inevitable that somebody would try to kill her and them. The house was burnt down with my mother still inside and I could tell that my father was distraught so it wasn't any surprise when he took off.

The next day Stiles came round to my house at midday car keys and wallet in hand, "come on we are going out for ice cream" I opened my mouth to protest "no but ifs and not taking no for an answer, we are going out for ice cream and we are going to have fun" he had a look on his face that screamed _just go with it_ so I decided to humour him and go along for the ride. When using my magic on the site of the fire, I knew it was the Argents and it was easy to tell, but with my parental condition being rather delicate even more so after the fire, I was shipped away before I could blink leaving my family memories behind.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the car stopping.

I turned my head to the front of the car, seeing the ice cream place we used to visit when we were kids I grinned "you remembered" he chuckled at me "of course I remembered my sisters favourite place" I smiled at him referring to me as his sister. We went in and sat down in the booth we always used to sit in when we were smaller, I noticed the booth still had the rip in where I caught it on my shoe and pulled it, my parents weren't impressed but we were young, free spirited and carefree.

I sat down and we had the sundae that we always used to have which was a spaghetti eis (ice) which was vanilla ice cream is pressed through a machine to make it look like spaghetti. It is then placed in a dish and topped with strawberry sauce to look like tomato sauce and white chocolate shavings to represent the parmesan cheese.

Half way through we were reminiscing about the last time we were here which was my birthday meal. Life was so simple back then, no werewolves, Alphas or magic powers to worry about.

We had just finished when Stiles dad walked into the diner "you two out now" the whole diner looked at us as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder and glared at us. I grimaced at his tone and went to throw down money on the table but Stiles beat me to it "my treat DeeDee" I rolled my eyes and nudged his shoulder with mine. We stopped at a fast food joint after we had been in the car for a while because ice cream although its a very good comfort food it isn't very filling.

As we sat in the car eating the radio went off _"unit one do you copy?"_ Stiles reached out to grab the radio but his hand was slapped away by his dad _"we have a suspected one eighty seven"_

Murder?

Stiles eyes widened, fries were hanging from his mouth, the sirens got switched on and we sped off to the DVD rental shop, the sheriff told us to stay in the car, I saw Jackson laying into him "oh woah is that a dead body?" Stiles took the attention away from the argument between his dad and Jackson but it was towards the poor sod that got killed I looked up and saw Derek and Scott talking on the roof of the building and I quickly texted Derek

_M: will meet you at the house soon _

_D: fine got Scott with me._

As soon as I got back to the house I dumped my purse and teleported to the woods just as they got in to the house. "I have a life you know" Scott pointed up indignantly "no you don't" Derek came back with quickly causing me to chuckle "yes I do, I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or" he trailed off "part of his pack" Derek and I spoke at the same time "whatever I have homework to do, I have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry"

I shook my head "do you wanna do homework of do you wanna not die?" Derek asked him. Scott sighed. "You have less than a week til the full moon, you don't kill with him, he kills you" I glared at him "what Derek failed to say is that he would kill you if you refused at you would be useless to him and he would go bite somebody else" Scott looked unimpressed "ok seriously who made up these rules?" I smirked "it's a rite of passage into his pack" he still looked annoyed "you know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it" I chuckled "though sometimes you may want to do it" he started stuttering "wh yyou just find him yourself?" Scott asked.

They started arguing about the alpha and how Scott has to be the one to sniff him out(pun intended) "hey Meridithe come here for a moment" Derek called me over "what is the thing that keeps people human?" he asked me "pain" I answered he squeezed Scotts hand and I could here the crunching of his bones, I gagged as I saw his bones heal themselves back into place "now that is nasty" I walked over to him and used one of my gifts to lessen his pain. "maybe you will survive" I glared daggers at him and contemplated using a part of my powers to cause him pain.

The next day I put on a pair of pinstriped pink and black skinny jeans a black tank top my steel toe cap heeled ankle boots and my mums old bracelet, I picked up my cardigsn and my messenger bag and grabbed a smoothie and got in my car to got to school after 10 minutes of driving I walked into school, Scott had asked me to put a few things inside Alisons locker from him and I slipped my gift for her into my bag ready to give her when I saw her, after a few moments I saw Alison walk in and she was wearing a new necklace, I walked up to her "nice bling love" my English mannerisms making an appearance, we went our lockers which were side by side, I chuckled knowingly and slipped in the surprises, she opened her locker and was quite surprised when she saw the balloons come bursting out at her. I chuckled and she glared at me "you?" I smiled"only the balloons and this" I held out the box and she pulled out the charm bracelet I had bought her "I'm not even going to ask how you found out" I laughed "you wouldn't even get a straight answer"

I hugged her and saw Scott "right I'm going now before the PDA starts" she glared at me and I stuck out my tongue and walked to chemistry, Jackson walked in step with me "so I didn't get a call yesterday" he pointed out "my phone was dead and besides you have a girlfriend why don't you work on being nicer to her eh? Oh and now we are late thanks a bunch" I walked into the class room and sat in my assigned seat across from Stiles, he leaned towards Danny "hey Danny can I ask you a question" Danny cut him off with a simple no "well I'm going to anyway did Lydia show in your home room today?" Danny sighed "no" I turned to my book trying to comprehend the passage and stiles obsession with Lydia.

I walked into the locker room where I knew Derek would be. He walked up behind Jackson who's physique was very distracting, he walked up to him "I, I don't know where Scott is" he stuttered out "I'm not here for Scott, I'm here for you" he nodded his head towards Jackson who was backed up in to lockers " w why me? I I didn't do anything" he actually looked scared "no but you saw something didn't you?" Derek raised an eyebrow "no I didn't see anything" he lied "what was it hmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" Derek remained firm in his questioning "I didn't see anything" Jackson continued to deny Derek "I swear I'm not lying" Derek advanced on Jackson "then calm down and say it again" he continued to deny it Derek listened to the sound of his heartbeat, and he then grabbed Jacksons head by his hair and pulled it forward "what are you doing Derek?" I stepped out of the steam as he stalked away not answering my question.

I stepped into the locker room "are you ok Jackson?You look like you have seen a ghost" I smiled knowing exactly what had gone down in the room. He looked at me "why do you care" I smirked "I don't, I just want the lacrosse team to be at its peak, which means its players" I looked him up and down "need to be at their peak" I giggled and walked away "see you in class or at the conference thing later" During my English lesson I sensed Dereks anger at the hunters and I had to suppress it in order to be able to focus on the lesson at hand.

After school I dropped my bag down by the door and went upstairs and saw a note pinned on my door

_change into something nice _

_we have a formal meeting with the boss after the parent teacher conference_

_love _

_uncle_

I rolled my eyes but did as he asked by putting on a black and white horizontally striped dress, flat tan sandals and a brown waist belt I also put on my bronze twine bracelet and my pirate heart earrings. I walked to the school with my uncle and he asked me to wait outside while he talked to my teachers. As I walked around the school grounds I found my way to a bright light, which was coming from a very familiar car, Jacksons car to be exact. I saw him pick up the lacrosse ball as he tried to aim it at a target on a tree, I could sense his frustration as he continued to miss the target "hi Jackson" I walked up to him he threw his brown glass bottle at the tree "woah hey are you ok?" he fell to the ground with his hands on his head "no I'm not, no matter how hard I try I can't get it right" I shook my head "you don't need to please everybody all the time you know? Life is about learning from mistakes and its how we learn from those mistakes is how people judge us, not from being perfect, because believe me the pressure to be perfect is overwhelming but perfect is over rated, mistakes make us human" he looked at me "why do you care?" I shrugged my shoulders "just making an objective statement no need to be rude" he looked at me walking towards me he reached out and held my face in one hand "you know I don't understand you" I scoffed "is it so hard to let people in" wow I am a huge hypocrite now "you have no idea" I looked at him and pulled away "nope none at all I just have a dead mum an absent father a dead sister and a family apart from my uncle a family who couldn't give a shit about me, but yes I have no idea what its like to feel alone, because you and only you are allowed to feel alone.."

He cut me off by capturing my lips with his, I stood there shocked at first but I began to lose myself and I put my arms around his neck and the back of his head pulling him closer to me. I came to my sense after a minute and pulled away "you shouldn't have done that, you have a girlfriend and its not me" he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck "yeah that's what I thought"

I walked away towards the front entrance of the school where I saw my uncle talking to Scotts mom. I saw them walk up to Alisons parents. I walked up to them "hey uncle you ready to go" I looked towards the Argents "oh hi you must be Alisons parents its really nice to meet you I'm Meridithe a friend of Alisons" her mother smiled at me "its nice to meet you too, if you will excuse us we have to go speak to our daughter" I nodded my head "of course don't let me keep you, it was nice to meet you"

I saw a mountain about half a mile away and coerced it to come forward and towards me, I screamed creating a diversion, people started rushing around, after a moment the sheriff was hit by a car and I rushed towards him "are you ok?" he nodded "I'm fine" he pulled out his gun but I saw Mr Argent shoot the animal, I closed my eyes when I saw the animal on the floor.

My uncle pulled me away and back towards the house, he pushed my into the car "that was a good diversion but was it really necessary" he looked at me seemingly not angry, but it could be a façade "the alpha was there so I had to draw attention away from him so we could focus on killing him not some mountain lion who people claim to be attacking people" he nodded "the boss isn't going to be impressed that we haven't got anything" I nodded knowing that he wouldn't be very impressed just like last time, and the punishment would be the same

**A/N sorry for not posting in a while guys but I've been in hospital, and then my mum came into hospital too so I've just been caught up and not writing.**

**20+ reviews to post next chapter**


	8. Chapter 7

As I lay in bed I thought back to the meeting from two weeks ago, the meeting was a disaster as usual but with a difference.

_Flashback_

_We sat in the board room all spruced up, but with no idea what was going to happen. We were sat there for about a moment when the boss walked in with a man in a hooded cloak, the man shrunk back to the wall and leant against the wall with his swords glinting at his sides._

"_welcome you may see we have an extra guest with us, you will all be pleased to know the scientists have perfected the control serum" I was puzzled why would that please us? He would without a doubt use it to control us. He motioned to the man and he pulled his hood away from his face, I gasped seeing who was under it..._

My phone vibrating pulled me out of my thoughts.

I noticed that I had gotten a text

_D: training Scott incognito wear black and shoes you can run in _I looked at my phone puzzled so I decided to type my question instead of calling him.

_M: where are we meeting? _He replied instantly

_D: parking lot near Wal-Mart _I closed my phone and changed from my pyjamas and pulled my hair back in a pony tail.

When I got to the parking lot we split up, he went to head him off and I went to hide and keep watch. After about 5 minutes I saw him coming out of a door so I texted Derek my location and he jumped down and landed near a car, a bottle of milk rolled away and Derek pierced it with his claws. Then rolled it back, growling he made a move to chase Scott I was running after him, and I jumped up into the rafters where I knew I would have a birds eye view, car alarms started to go off, which was a good idea on Scotts part, he ran down to the next level, where he hid but a potentially fatal mistake revealed his location, Scotts cell phone started to ring as he fumbled to switch it off, Derek pulled him up by the shoulders and slammed him down on top of the car at the same time I jumped on top of the car with fireballs encasing my hands "you're dead" we said in unison.

"How did you do that?" Scott looked at me and my fiery hands, I shook them of effectively

dousing the flames "its one of my witch gifts" I wiggled my fingers. He walked up to Derek "what the hell was that?" I laughed "said I was gonna teach you, didn't say when" he glanced at Scott briefly "oh quiet down Scott it wasn't that bad" I rolled my eyes "you scared the crap out of me" Scott yelled as we carried on walking, "not yet" I shook my head "ok but I was fast right?" he asked like a little boy seeking approval "not fast enough and besides our little witch friend represents other threats from other wolves, there may be more than one threat at the same time, if she wanted to kill you she could have done" I caught up to them "but the car alarm thing that was smart right?" I nodded "till your phone rang" Derek pointed out. Scott fumbled over his words "would you just stop please?" Derek sighed and turned around "what happened the other night, Stiles dad getting hurt, that was my fault" I looked at him "I should have been there to do something, I need you to teach me how to be able to control this" Derek advanced on him "look I am what I am because of birth, you were bitten, teaching someone who was bitten takes time" Scott looked worried "I don't even know if I can teach you" Derek explained "what do I have to do?" Scott sounded scared "you have to get rid of distractions" I grabbed Scotts cell phone "like this Scott you wanna know why Derek caught you, your phone was like a homing beacon, and the fact that I was right above you, but the noise from your phone could get you killed" I handed his phone to Derek "she is a distraction to you Scott and you would be better without her" Scott looked at me "what just because of her family?" Derek threw his phone at a wall shattering it "you getting angry? That's your first lesson, you wanna learn how to control this? Wanna learn to shift? You do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you cant do that with her around" Dereks voice raised to a shouting level, Scott started to say that he could get angry, I piped in "not around her and she is around you nearly all the time, and you wouldn't be angry enough Scott, it is the only you can be taught" he looked at me and I backed off "now can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Scott looked conflicted "if that's what it takes" Derek began to shout "do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek stared him down, trying to break him down "yes if you can teach me I can stay away from her" I smiled at them "now we have this solved can I go and get back to my beauty sleep? Because I am really tired"

The next morning I woke up to a smell of a fully cooked English breakfast wafting from the kitchen running downstairs I jumped on my uncles back and grabbed the plate from his hands, moving to the table I dug in before he could protest. I cleared my plate quickly and went upstairs to get a shower. After pulling on my underwear, I wrapped my dressing gown around me and went into my room and to my wardrobe, I pulled out and dressed myself a pair of purple skinny fit jeans, a layered long sleeve shirt, my patterned doc martins and my mock leather jacket with fleece sleeves and a hood. I grabbed my bag and went over to my new car and drove off to school. I parked in a free pace but the space next to it was filled by a certain someone. He grabbed my arm "hey can we talk about the parent teacher conference thing" I glared at him "there is nothing to talk about" I pulled my arm from his hand and walked away, locking my car as I went.

The rest of the day passed with little happenings, at lunch time I saw the boys and pulled out a chair and a pasta salad from my bag "you know if you are trying to be inconspicuous you are failing miserably" Stiles turned around "she's reading anyway" Scott moved to close the book "so did you come up with a plan yet?" I looked at them "I think so" Scott looked over the history book at Stiles "does that mean you don't hate me now?" I shook my head at their antics "no but your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it, plus in definitely a better Yoda that Derek" I laughed "yeah because you both have little hair" they looked at me and Stiles glared "just keeping it real" I held up my hands and smiled "ok yeah you teach me" I smiled "ok you be my Yoda" I chuckled "_your Yoda I will be_" Stiles then did a really bad impression of the voice of Yoda.

As we walked away I walked with Stiles to our next lesson "so what're you two doing in free period?" I bounced on my feet "throwing lacrosse balls at Scott to test his heart rate and see if his rage is connected to it" I raised an eyebrow "how are you going to monitor his heart rate?" he opened his mouth to answer me "yeah hadn't thought of that" I chuckled "could this help?" I held up coach Finstocks heart rate monitor "where did you get that?" I smiled at him and held up the keys to his office "swiped it from your coach, I mean you gotta keep me around for something other than my stunning good looks, wit and charm" he looked at me grinning "maybe its your modesty" I laughed "but back on track you need the cell phone as the monitor is on there so the keys will help you get in to the office as that's where the phone is more than likely gonna be" we walked towards the office that the coach uses and I was on look out duty so Stiles could swipe the cell phone after a minute he came out "got it?" I looked at him "well its bad news" I raised my eyebrow internally wishing that he had the cell phone "looks like the coach is gonna be without a cell phone for a while" I smiled then punched his shoulder "don't do that to me, I got worried for a moment then" he grinned at me "that punch actually hurt, Jesus you punch like a man" I stopped "well you hit like a girl, so its even territory" I ran and he chased me through the school and grabbed me by the exit and twirled me round, knowing I would get dizzy and it made me laugh. I saw Jackson out of the corner of my eye and he looked a little bit jealous.

I elbowed stiles in the ribs and made another run for it until we saw Scott "hey no fair! You have really pointy elbows you know that right?" I nodded and laughed and I was a little breathless. So I sat down on the bench by the lacrosse pitch. Stiles put the bag down that he had acquired from somewhere and I got out the BPM monitor "here put this on" I passed it to Scott as Stiles asked him to put it on "isn't this one of the heart rate monitors from the track team" I looked at Stiles "yeah we borrowed it" Scott looked at us "stole it?" I sighed "temporarily misappropriated" Stiles interjected "coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, you're going to wear it for the rest of the day" Stiles told him "isn't that coach's phone?" I chewed my lip "that we did steal" I said.

"Why?" I switched on my iPod and put it in one ear "well when your heart rate goes up you go wolf right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Alison, whenever you get angry, maybe learning to control it, is tied to learning to control your heart rate" Scott looked happy "like the incredible hulk?" I sighed boys will be boys "yes like the incredible hulk now would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles asked as we walked into the middle of the field, I taped Scotts hands behind his back "this isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period" I put the tape away "suck it up baby you wanna learn, then focus" Stiles backed away "you ready? Remember don't get angry"

Stiles picked up a lacrosse ball with his lacrosse stick and hurled it at Scott after a while I joined in "oh I quite like this" I noted as we threw lacrosse balls at Scott as he chanted to himself willing himself to remain calm, Stiles laughed with me "its fun we should do this more often" I saw Jackson walking towards my bag and I walked over to him "its target practice for Stiles, Scotts idea of course, may I ask why you keep following me?" I picked up my bag "we need to talk" I rolled my eyes "you aren't gonna let this go are you?" he shook his head "fine later not now kinda busy walking away" I started to walk away when I saw Scott drop to the ground breathing heavily, he broke through the tape and grabbed the grass "Scott you ok? You started to change" I grabbed the ripped tape and put it in my bag "I'm angry, but there's more than that, its like the angrier I got the stronger I felt" I looked at him "so it is anger then Derek is right" Scott was breathing deeply to calm down "I cant be around Alison" I scoffed "what? Just because she makes you happy?" not happiness Stiles "no because she makes me weak" Scott replied.

I sat on the bench in the locker room the boys walked out and I bent to grab something, and saw Jackson walk past me to the mirrors, he grabbed the sides of the sink and started to pull off the bandage on the back of his neck, which had blood on it which confused me as it should have healed by now. He then dropped the bandage and started to retch, it seemed like he was hallucinating. I cast a quick spell to see what he was seeing and to my horror I saw claws coming out of his mouth but they quickly disappeared. He leant forward the muscles on his back heaving. I quickly walked out while he was distracted.

I quickly walked to Economics class where I saw Alison talking to Scott as I sat on the other side of Stiles, I leant over "I thought he was gonna stay away from her?" Stiles shrugged "I don't know" the Coach Finstock started to lay in to Scott and as his anger increased so did his heart rate as both Stiles and I had sent the application for the BPM monitor to our cell phones as it got up to 160 I knew that I either had to shut the coach up, distract Scott or get Scott out of there. Suddenly it dropped down to 130 and was decreasing, I looked at Stiles and he motioned to look under Alisons desk, she was holding his hand to calm him down. I was right all along she wasn't a distraction, she was the calming agent for him.

"its her" Stiles said as we walked through the corridor "what do you mean?" Scott looked puzzled "its Alison, you know when you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, about protecting her, remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field" Scott turned and looked at Stiles "yeah" Stiles continued "well that's what brought you back so you could score and then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her, its not like how you were trying to kill me, she brings you back is what I'm saying" I put my hand on Scotts shoulder "to me Scott its like the thought of hurting her would cause you pain, and pain is what keeps you human" Scott immediately began to protest "no no no but its not always true because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her" Stiles cut him off "no that's not the same, when your doing that you're just a normal hormonal teenager thinking about sex you know?" Scott began to smirk "you're thinking about sex right now aren't you? Back in the class room when she was holding your hand it was different ok? I don't think she makes you weak I think she gives you control, kind of like an anchor" Scott held on to his backpack "you mean because I love her?" Scott asked "exactly" Stiles replied "did I just say that?" Scott seemed a little shocked at his own words "yes you did" I shook my head "gotta go you love sick puppy, pardon the dog joke" I hugged the boys and walked away smiling to myself

I made my way home as my classes were done for the day and as soon as I got inside I got changed and I teleported to the place where I could sense Derek, I walked the half block to the hospital and leaned against the bonnet of his Camaro, after a moment I saw him stalk out and by the looks of it was in a foul mood. "I take it talking to your uncle didn't go as planned" he glared at me "no actually we had tea and talked about the weather, how the hell did you think it went Meridithe?" I backed away as he drove furiously out of the parking lot "what was on the note?" he looked at me "nothing important" he drove us to the animal clinic, I saw Scott walk out looking angry so I shrunk down in the car.

After about 10 minutes I saw Derek come out of the clinic and he was carrying the vet on his shoulder "what the hell Derek? Why is he here?" he put him in the back "because he could be the alpha" I looked at him _had he lost his mind?_ "are you freaking crazy? He ain't the alpha" he just ignored me, I think the need for revenge has warped him a little bit. We pulled up to the school, "where's my boss?" Derek motioned towards the back "oh he looks comfortable" I looked at him "not now Stiles" they looked at us and walked away "wait hey, what are you doing?" Derek asked them "you said I was linked with the alpha" they walked closer to the school "I'm gonna see if you're right" they walked in and closed the door after them "wow I wonder what ingenious plan they will come up with this time" I sat on the car bonnet "because I mean nearly all of their plans either backfire or are rather stupid" after I had finished speaking a growl rang out "wow they have just out dumbed themselves" they walked out after a minute "I'm gonna kill both of you" Derek was very pissed off and it showed "yeah if the alpha doesn't kill us first" I reminded in a sing song voice. "what the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?" the boys leant against Stiles truck I rubbed the skin between my eyes "sorry I didn't know it would be that loud" I rolled my eyes "its the intercom system Scott it is going to be loud, or did you forget that?" Stiles kept going on about how awesome it was, "what did you two do with him?" _do with who? _ I turned around and saw that the vet was missing, by the time I heard the alpha wolf come it was way too late, he lifted Derek up with his claws and by doing so injured him causing me to fall to the floor in pain, Stiles picked me up and we ran into the building. The boys held the doors shut as we heard the alpha growl.


	9. Chapter 8

We slammed the doors shut holding on tightly to the bars "lock it!" Scott yelled at us "lock it" I held on the doors as tightly as I could "does it look like I had a key?" Stiles yelled back "grab something" I looked at him "what" Stiles and I spoke in unison "anything" Scott yelled back. Stiles looked at Scott, and pulled himself up looking out the window, I looked out and from what I could see there seemed to be a pair of wire cutters "no" Stiles handed Scott the torch he was holding "Stiles don't" he went outside and as he went to grab the cutters the alpha emerged from behind the Jeep and started to advance on him "get back inside now Stiles" I screamed at him through the door, Scott seemed to be doing the same, Stiles froze on the spot, staring at the alpha, he turned around and ran into the school, jamming the doors with the wire cutters.

The boys looked out of the window "where is it?" Scott asked to no particular person in general. We all backed away from the doors "that won't hold will it?" Scott stated "probably not", "less than likely" Stiles and I spoke at the same time. As turned around he heard a howl causing us to sprint away from the doors and into an empty class room, we began to push the desk towards the door "stop stop" Stiles said "the doors not gonna keep it out, its your boss" he stated I looked at him "I know" Scott said "wow you two are crazy, its not his boss, I would have sensed it if it was" but they just ignored what I said and argued at how the vet was a, and I quote "murdering psycho-wolf" then they formulated a plan " we get to my Jeep, we get out of here and you seriously think about quitting your job? Good?" I looked at Stiles but didn't argue as I hadn't got any good ideas to contribute. We moved to the windows "no they don't open, the schools climate controlled" I looked at them, what a stupid system to have right about now "then we break it", "which will make a lot of noise" Stiles said correctly "then we run really fast, really fast" Scott said, breathing heavily.

Scott looked over at Stiles' Jeep which I saw had a dented out of shape hood "Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" I looked at it "what do you mean nothings wrong" I looked at him and pointed to his car "so you call having a massive dent in the hood nothing?" Stiles looked in horror at his car "what the hell" then the window smashed due to an object being thrown threw it and some bit of glass got stuck in my skin, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Stiles shone his torch on the object "that's my battery" I looked at him "the wires look like the alpha clawed them out" Stiles made to get up "we have to move" I pulled him back down with a little help from Scott "he could be right outside" Scott whispered "he is right outside" Stiles spat "just let me take a look" Scott got up "nothing?" Scott shook his head "move now?" I nodded "move now" Scott whispered.

We made our way to the locker room as it had less windows in than all of the rest of the class rooms, as the boys were debating as to what to do I called my uncle,

_hey you have reached Victor Koomson leave a message and I'll get back to you_.

I sighed, well that didn't go so well.

The boys walked over to me as I hung up. Stiles reached out to grab the door handle, Scott grabbed his wrist "what?" he let go of Stiles wrist "I think I heard something" we backed up as we looked at the door, "hide" Scott whispered to us Stiles went inside a locker and Scott yanked me inside a locker and covered my mouth with his hand. The door handle for the office moved and opened the door, something came out of the room and passed by our locker, I suddenly got the urge to sneeze and we found out the we were very lucky as the janitor opened the locker and Stiles burst out of his, successfully scaring the crap out of the janitor. The boys and the janitor started to argue,but then he grabbed us by our jackets or in my case my hooded top and yanked us out of the locker rooms "we can explain" I began to say, but the man was pulled inside, and the alpha started to attack the man behind the closed door, Scott and I moved to open the door to let the man out, but Stiles pulled us away and made us run.

We managed to get to the back entrance but collided with the doors, "its a dumpster" I raised my eyebrow "he pushed it in front of the doors" I took in a breath "he pushed them in front to trap us in" Stiles tried to push the doors open " I'm not dying here I'm not dying at school" he said indignantly, Stiles began to ask Scott what he wanted "he wants Scott and he wants him in his pack, makes him stronger that way" they looked at me "they psychotic werewolf is into teamwork, that's that's beautiful" Scott nudged us and we looked towards his line of vision. The alpha was standing on top of the roof, my eyes widened. He ran towards us and I started to sprint away as he jumped through the window and started to chase after us. We came to the door for the stairs and I began descending them two at a time, we got to the level below and sprinted away I slipped on the stairs and fell down another few flights but they didn't see, I ran and hid in the area near the pool, he wouldn't be able to find me there, I saw Alison walking in with a flashlight and she was talking on her cell phone, I jumped down from my spot "Alison we have to leave now!" I said to her as her cell phone rang and "stiles?" I heard mumbling "on the first floor" more mumbling "the swimming pools, Meridithe is with me" and again with the mumbling "ok ok I'm coming" and she hung up "we have to get to the lobby, what is going on" I looked at her "I don't know" I feigned my best innocent look. We ran for the lobby.

As we got to the lobby we saw the boys, stiles pulled me tight into a hug and I winced as the glass shards cut into my skin. "Why did you come? What are you doing here?" she looked confused "because you asked me to" she showed him a text which was supposedly from him "why do I get a feeling you didn't send this message" she looked even more confused "because I didn't" stiles interrupted "did you drive here?" she looked at him "Jackson did" Scott interrupted her "Jackson's here?" "and Lydia too what's going on? Who sent those texts?" Lydia and Jackson burst threw the door "finally there you are, can we go now?" Lydia asked, Jackson looked at me, the ceiling started to creak and we all looked up "run" Scott pulled Alison along and Stiles pulled me. We ran along the corridor until we got to the lunch hall. Scott barred the doors and I moved to help him, the others moved to help after a moment, I grabbed more chairs with the girls and began piling them against the door "HELLO!" Stiles shouted "ok nice work, really beautiful job everyone, now what we going to do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" I looked at the wall and gulped, Alison started to cry and freak out on Scotts arm, pleading with him to tell her "the janitors dead" then everybody began to freak out I put my forefinger and my middle finger in my mouth and gave a short sharp but relatively quiet whistle, Lydia began to go on about the mountain lion then Jackson reprimanded her telling her that there was no mountain lion, "look its Derek, Derek Hale" I looked at him like he was crazy. Lydia phoned the police but was hung up claiming stuff about a tip off about prank calls and how they would arrest her if she called again "why does he want to kill us? Why does he want to kill anyone?" I cut in "we don't know, it could be revenge, it could be to send a message, but this mess is freaking me out. Jackson came up to Stiles demanding that he call his dad and get somebody sent with a gun and decent aim.

Jackson then came up to him and tried to grab Stiles cell phone but before I could stop him stiles gave him a swift punch knocking him to the floor, I went over to see if Jackson was alright "hey are you ok?" Alison and I asked split seconds after the other. The doors started shaking and Lydia backed into me "oh sorry" I nodded at her "its fine" I said shortly, the doors started to move open, I grabbed the group and pointed towards the door behind us "the kitchen, the door out to the kitchen leads to the stairwell" I looked at him "but it only goes up" I ran to open the door "well up is better than hear Scott so lets get moving" I called to them. We ran up the stairs and Alison opened a door which lead us into the chemistry lab, where we jammed the door with a stool, Scott and stiles were debating about who could go and get the keys from the janitor "I could go and get back in a flash you know that right?" I asked them Stiles shook his head "not without revealing yourself and making see you" I gritted my teeth and walked away "you can't go out there unarmed" I heard Alison say to Scott, he picked up a board pointer "well its better than nothing" I raised an eyebrow and jumped up on the desk and sat down "there's gotta be something else" Stiles said "there is" I stared at Lydia, who motioned her head to the acid cupboard "what are we going to do? Throw acid on him?" she shook her head "no, like a fire bomb, in there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail" Stiles looked confused "self igniting?" Lydia looked frustrated "Molotov cocktail" everybody looked at her, as did I, surprised by her show of intelligence "what I read it somewhere" I snorted _yeah right_ "we don't have a key for there" Jackson made an annoyed sounding noise and elbowed the glass successfully breaking it. Lydia set to work on making the fuel bomb, making it quite well for somebody who pretends to be stupid "Jackson hand me the sulphuric acid" she asked her boyfriend. She then passed it to Scott "no this is insane you cannot do this, you cannot go out there" Scott leant forward towards his girlfriend "we can't just sit here waiting for Stiles dad to check his messages" Alison leant forward "you could die don't you get that? He's killed three people" she looked scared "and we're next" Scott replied she shook her head "somebody has to do something" she walked towards him trying to get him to stay. But it was useless as he didn't stay and left. After he left Alison started to cry and I put my arm around her shoulder "I know this wont make it any better but if he didn't know what he was doing, he wouldn't have left" I passed her one of the tissues out of my pocket "Jackson you handed me the sulphuric acid right?" Lydia asked I looked at him and her "it has to be sulphuric acid, it wont ignite if its not" she looked at him _definitely not as stupid as she gives off _"I gave you exactly what you asked for didn't I?" he snapped at her "hey don't have a go at her she was just making sure, I know we are all on edge right now but we need to stay calm and snapping at each other isn't going to help that" she smiled and nodded at me.

After a moment I heard a howl ring through the school, it was so loud, it was giving me a migraine. I dropped to the floor crying in pain Stiles dropped down next to me and covered my eyes with his hands, something my mother taught him to do if I got a migraine as any light hurts my head. I felt Scott change and I could sense him coming closer to us, I leant against stiles as my head was ringing, in the distance we could hear sirens "do you hear that" I got up "yes I can Lydia" the sirens came closer and after that I started to feel a little faint and the last thing I remember was Jackson catching me as I went down.

I woke up in a car my head was pounding. I groaned as I sat up "hey take it easy" oh lord its him "I put my head to the window "what happened back there Meridithe?" Jackson asked me "I could ask you the same Jackson" he looked at me "the way I see it if I hadn't caught you, you want have hit your head on the corner of the desk and would be on your way to hospital right about now" I rolled my eyes despite the pain "I suppose I should thank you then" he nodded at me "you could thank me by agreeing on a date with me" I whipped my head around to look at him "one, I am nobodies other girlfriend, two, you already have a girlfriend and three, you have to earn it, I don't come to a guy that easily" we pulled up out side my house after about 5 minutes of driving in silence. I gave him a kiss on the cheek "thanks for the ride and catching me, but its still not gonna be easy, you up for a challenge?" he smirked "bring it on babe, bring it on"


	10. Chapter 9

My mind was still reeling from the event at the school, so when I received a text from Lydia Martin it didn't seem too strange at the time, now that I think about it, it must have been a mixture of the wooziness of fainting and backlash of the pain from the alpha call in the school. I remembered the drive home, but I don't really remember actually arriving home. The text from Lydia read:

_L: Hiya just wanted to say thanks for not saying anything about how clever I am, and to lets you know I am sorry for being a stuck up bitch to you, wanna hang? Grab some coffee maybe? Let me know xx :) Lydia_

I looked at the text in shock.

She wanted to grab coffee with me? The girl she used to pick on. Had she lost her mind? I shrugged and sent a reply

_M: sure I'll grab a hot drink with you, not really a coffee fan. I will forgive you,but I won't forget. I'm not the only one who noticed your intelligence you know._

I grabbed a pair of jeans, which happened to be my turquoise blue skinny jean, a white graphic tee and a pair of turquoise patterned white doc martins, I put on a black hoodie and picked up my cell phone and purse and went down into the kitchen. "hey uncle" I smiled at him, he smiled back showing his fanged teeth "going out somewhere?" he asked, I nodded at him walking to the sink and grabbing a glass of water to keep myself hydrated "yeah I'm meeting a friend for a drink at a diner, I've got my cell phone and some money so I will be fine" he looked at me "are you sure you should be going out?" he asked, I finished off my water "isn't this the reason why you bought me here, to get socialised?" I put air quotation marks around the word socialised he growled lowly at me and walked away, I chuckled knowing I had won.

I went outside to my car and saw a note shoved in the door panel

_Hello Meridithe_

_looks like I'm in for a challenge_

_why don't you just agree to a date and make it easy_

_J_

I internally screamed at his arrogance.

How could one person be so cocky and arrogant?

I rolled my eyes and set the note on fire with my handy cigarette lighter that I keep in a compartment in my shoe and tossed the ashes down on the floor. I got in my car driving away and singing along to Porcelain Black.

After a short drive I got out of the car at the cosy café that few people knew about but sold amazing hot chocolate with melted chocolate flakes on top. I went in and ordered mine and sat down at a table in the corner, as my drink arrived I saw Lydia come in through the door. I smiled at her and she came to sit across from me with her low fat caramel cappuccino, after a moment she started to talk "look I don't expect you to forget what I did, but can we start over?" I raised my eyebrow "like I said earlier, I will forgive you but I won't forget what happened" she looked at me and spoke again "so I want to thank you" I looked at her puzzled "for not saying about how clever I am" I smiled at her "I heard the literature teacher ask your parents if they would give permission for you to be IQ tested" she looked at me with a smug smile "oh really now" I shook my head "oh great and now your ego won't be able to fit through the door" I smiled to show that it was light hearted teasing.

We talked for about 2 hours, connecting and bonding. We agreed that this was something we should have done long ago, I hugged her causing her to freeze out of shock, but gradually hugging back.

The next day I woke up, showered and dressed in a coral sleeveless dress, black ankle boots, a blazer, my mums butterfly necklace and a bracelet I got from Nairobi. I got to school and saw Alison's fathers car, I also saw police around the school. I saw Alison walking out of the car so I caught up with her "hey cute jacket" I nudged her shoulder "right back at you with the bracelet" she grabbed my wrist and lifted it up to eye level "where did you get it? And can I go and get one?" I laughed "unless you can afford a trip to Africa and back, then yes you can certainly go and get one, my unlce got this one from Nairobi" she looked at me "why is it everybody has been to a lot of places and I haven't" she pouted, I smiled and nudged her again "don't worry, your travel time will come and you can then dazzle me with all of your fascinating stories and make me jealous with all of the fabulous things you get from the places you go" she laughed at my words and we went to class and sat near to Lydia in an effort to keep away from the boys.

"this is so weird, everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us" Alison said as we walked out of the classroom "thank you for the protection of minors" Lydia said "Lydia, Meridithe do you think I made the wrong decision?" Alison asked us exhaling "about that jacket with that dress?" Lydia asked "absolutely" I chuckled "I don't think she meant that Lydia" I looked pointedly at her "you know what I mean" Alison turned and looked at us "hello! Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead! He's lucky we're not pressing charges" I scoffed "and if any of us got injured then that would be more to add to the list" the bell rang "hey I gotta love you and leave you, I gotta get to my test, I will text you my wardrobe choices for tomorrow Lydia" I smiled and hugged her. I walked into my classroom just after Scott did and I took the seat behind Stiles "you have 45 minutes to complete the test" Mr Harris said "25% of your grade can be earned right now by writing your name on the cover of the blue book" I saw Stiles immediately pick up his pen and scrawl his name on the front on the book and I stifled a giggle "however as happens every year one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left questioning my decision to ever become a teacher, so lets get the disappointment over with" he raised a timer "begin" after 5 minutes Scott walked out "Mr McCall!" the teacher shouted after him Stiles ran after him "Mr Stilinski!" I got back down to my paper and resigned myself to just worrying knowing that Stiles will know what to do.

Before lacrosse practice I got a text from Stiles

_ST: I got first line!_

I laughed at his use of explanation marks, as I walked down the corridors I saw Lydia in an office with Scott, they got closer together and started making out. My mouth dropped the girl didn't even realise how bad Stiles had a crush on her.

At practise the boys were training and I saw Someone knock down Danny. I ran over and knelt by him Jackson moved to take his helmet off "be careful he may have a concussion from the impact, who did this?" I asked, motioning to his bloody nose and dazed expression "my co-captain, Scott McCall" I blinked in shock why would Scott do that "are you sure? I mean it isn't like him to be like that" I got up and walked away.

What is up with this boy?

Later that evening after training I bumped into Stiles who was, like me, on his way to Scotts house to help him with the full moon and controlling him"hey can I ask you something?" he asked, but before I got a chance to reply he asked me his question "did Scott kiss Lydia?" I looked at him then to the floor and nodded "when?" he looked so upset, I felt like I had kicked a puppy "when you asked him to talk to her for you" I felt even worse as he looked completely broken. We walked to Scotts house in silence, I grabbed Stiles hand and squeezed it "I will always be here for you if you need me you know that right?" he nodded as we approached Scotts house. We went in and saw Scotts mom "Scott?" she called out "nope" I said "stiles" he said plastering a fake smile to his face "key" Scotts mom pointed to the object in Stiles hand, which there was a duplicate of on my keys also "yeah I had one made" she shook her head "that doesn't surprise me, scares me but doesn't surprise me" Stiles threw down his sports bag, which held the last option and they made a noise "what is that" I reached inside my bag and pulled out the fake project sheet "school project" Stiles said "Stiles, he's ok right?" she looked at us "I need to go to the bathroom so I will meet you up there" I walked away and went into the bathroom, changing the bandages on my stomach as I could feel blood seeping threw them and it would stain my shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom and into Scotts room were I knew Stiles would. Scott was sat in there on the chair with a scary gleam in his eyes "you think I'm gonna let you put these on, chain me up like a dog" Scott asked with a edge in his voice so I quickly passed Stiles the handcuff that I stored in my back packet, where he quickly moved to chain him up "what the hell are you doing?" he yelled "protecting you from yourself" Stiles stated "and giving you some payback" I looked at him "for making out with Lydia" I stayed while Stiles went to the kitchen, when he came back he had a doggy bowl and a bottle of water in his hands "I bought you some water" he said pouring the water in to the bowl "I'm gonna kill you two" Scott called after him throwing the bowl at us "you kissed her Scott" he turned around and stared at Scott "ok you kissed Lydia, that's the one girl that, you know the past three hours, I've been thinking its probably just the full moon, you know? He doesn't even know what he's doing, tomorrow he'll be totally back to normal, he probably won't even remember what a complete dumb ass he's been, a son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend" I walked up to Scott and looked at him "she kissed me" Scott said, provoking him "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me" he kept going on about how she kissed him, so I did the perfectly logical thing I could think of, I slapped him and I slapped him hard, he pushed me away from him, ripping a few of my stitches. I looked at him "I don't even know who you are at the minute Scott McCall" after a few minutes Scott started to ask to be let free and started to go on about how it was the full moon.

The moon started to reach its apex and I heard Scott screaming in pain, I started to cry, hating hearing my friend in pain, after a moment the yelling stopped, "Scott you ok?" Stiles called, I opened the door to see an empty room, I looked at Stiles and we both ran. I ran to the forest and saw a fight of two werewolves. Derek shifted back and moved closer to Scott "what's happening to me?" Scott asked. I walked up to them "exactly what he wants to happen" I left and teleported in to stiles truck, we soon came up to a site were there was a load of police cars. Stiles dad was nowhere to me seen. We looked at each other and got out of the car. We started to look around for his dad, and we saw a corpse come out of the site, to my relief it was Stiles dad. His father came out a moment later. Relief crossed Stiles face as he realised that his dad was ok. He hugged him tightly.

Later that evening I got a text from Jackson

_J: hello Meridithe I know what Scott is_

I dropped my phone in shock, damn it we have a problem.


	11. Chapter 10

I stared out of the window thinking.

I was thinking of everything that had happened so far. Scot being bitten, finding Laura hales body, well half of it, meeting a nosh lacrosse player who has now figured out Scotts wolfy secret, being locked in the school with a crazy alpha wolf locked in with us, making friends with Lydia, which surely means that hell has frozen over, Lydia kissing Scott and hiding my own secret of what I am.

It was all getting to be too much for me.

* * *

><p>I walked round to Scotts house who's mum was just leaving for work "hey is he upstairs?" I asked her smiling "yeah but I gotta go, call me if you guys need anything" she walked away and got into her car and went to work. I walked upstairs and into Scotts room "hello love" I said in a cheesy British accent. He looked at me blankly "wow don't be too happy Scott you might break something" I looked at him and didn't even react so I decided to smack him round the head, which didn't incur a response either. I pursed my lips.<p>

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket

_D: tell the boys that I want to rip their scalps off slowly and painfully with my claws_ I looked at my phone in confusion.

_M: why? _He quickly messaged back

_D: police chasing me_

I looked at my phone in shock.

I pulled Scott out of bed "come on fat ass get your lazy butt off your bed and come with me" he looked at me and I teleported him to Dereks house next to his car "be right back" I teleported to stiles room where he saw me and fell of his chair as I startled him "hey Mimi" I grabbed his arm "no time to explain now move it" I said sounding like my boss. I quickly teleported us to Dereks house and quickly explaining everything, I pulled keys to Dereks car out of my pocket, the boys looked at me in shock "what?" I shrugged my shoulders "I had a spare key made, never know when I may need it" I grinned at them. Scott took the keys from me as I didn't have a drivers license and he did. He sighed "get in then you two" Scott turned the keys in the ignition and we drove out to where I felt that Derek would be.

I could feel him running through some place and tried to lead the boys in the right direction.

After a moment a car pulled up and started to pursue us. I spoke up "you know all your boy racer dreams of driving a fast car in a car chase Scott?" he looked at me and nodded "well it may be time to put them to use" Scott looked at me "I thought you promised never to mention those" I rolled my eyes at him "just drive the bloody car Scott" the boys were sat in the front "faster?" Scott asked "much faster" Stiles and I spoke in unison. Scott shook his head, he quickly changed gears and pressed down on the accelerator pedal. The other car was still following us, I leaned forward "Scott I don't think your grasping the concept of the car chase here" I leaned forward "if I go faster I'll kill us" I rolled my eyes at Scotts lame excuse "if you don't go faster they're gonna kill us" Stiles pointed at the car behind us, Scott then put his foot down making the car go faster, I smiled "now that's more like it" I grinned "they're gone" Stiles said, I looked behind us noticing he was right, Stiles picked up the radio transmitter and switched it on"all units suspect is on foot heading into the iron works" the boys looked at each other.

Oops my bad, well I was taking them there.

* * *

><p>We sped into the iron works and Stiles quickly jumped into the back seat "get in" Derek looked up at the older male Argent hunter and made a run for it. The hunter opened for and a few bullets hit the car causing me to wince "what part of 'laying low' did you not understand?" Derek punched the dashboard "dammit I had him" he said furiously "the alpha?" Stiles leaned forward in the gap between the front two eats "yes he was right in front of me and the friggin' police showed up" Stiles started to protest "hey they're just doing their jobs" Derek glared at him and Stiles shrunk back "yeah thanks to someone who decided to make the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" Derek pointed out "can we seriously get past that?" I made a dumbass mistake I get that" I just sat back and reflected knowing they would all be arguing back and forth for ages.<p>

The next morning I met Lydia and Alison for coffee, we sat talking for a few moments "hey Meridithe do you hate me for breaking up with Scott?" Alison asked me, I looked down at my white chocolate mocha I looked at her "if you feel it was the right decision for you, then as a friend I will accept it and we can trash talk him all you like, none of it will get back to him" she looked at me and smiled "thanks Meridithe I really appreciate how cool you are being with this" I shrugged "I could use girl time, I mean the guys are great they really are, but sometimes you just need girl friends" Alison and Lydia both smiled at me, Lydia spoke up " I love your dress Meridithe where did you get it" I smiled at her, it was nice to have a sense of normality in my life, even if for only a moment "a shop in England called republic, but they have an online store, so I will keep shopping there" I grinned at them "come on we will be really late if we stay any longer" we all got in our cars and drove to school, when I pulled in I got a text.

_SC: Jackson knows what I am _

I quickly walked into class with Alison and Lydia, I sat on one side of her near to the door and Scott moved to sit on the other side "try another row, sweetheart" I had to giggle at Lydia's blunt nature "ok class lets settle down, lets get our books out" I looked in my bag trying to find my books, the teacher wrote the subject of the lesson on the board "alright I'd like to continue our discussion from yesterday with the more in depth analysis" I zoned out seeing Alisons face drop into one of sadness until she grabbed her stuff and walked out, but Lydia and I watched her leave and Scott follow her. After she didn't come back, Lydia and I followed her to the toilets and I saw her bag under one of the stalls. I walked up to it "hey Alison its us" I knocked on the door "please come out" Lydia asked her, I went over to my bag and pulled out my emergency make up bag.

She came out and Lydia and I pulled her into a tight hug and we pulled out pieces of make up and make up removal wipes to wipe away the mascara trails running down her face, I quickly dabbed on some concealer on her lower eye lids to hide the puffiness of her eyes. Lydia re did her eye make up and we each gave her another hug "why did he send me them?" we looked at Alison puzzled, she handed me her phone and I saw a few pictures of her and Scott, I gritted my teeth at his idiocy and quickly erased them from her cell. I hugged her "did he do it to make me feel bad? To make me feel guilty? To see me upset?" she looked at us wide eyed and very upset "no he did it so he could see if you still cared" Lydia and Alison looked at me "I mean, its obvious he still likes you, maybe he wants you back" she shook her head "no I can't do that, I can't go back, it hurts too much" she started crying again and I pulled her into a hug as did Lydia.

* * *

><p>At lunch we pulled her to sit with us, Jackson joined us, sitting next to Alison, he started to antagonize Scott as we girls sat discussing our nail colours, after a moment he walked away.<p>

In the break between fifth and sixth period I saw Lydia run up to Jackson. I walked down the stairs, standing beside her. "Jackson this little text, not funny" she said brandishing her phone "oh I wasn't trying to be funny, I would have put a haha at the end of it, and see there's no haha" she looked around and began reading the text aloud "_Lydia please give back my spare house key at your earliest convenience as we are no longer dating" _I winced at the harshness of the text "What the hell is this?" my friend demanded "I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life" Jackson smirked, "and you're just about the deadest" Lydia's glossed lips broke apart and she breathed in shakily. "You're breaking up with me?" I glared at him "Dumping- I'm dumping you" I bristled at someone hurting my friend.

She stepped forward, grabbing his arm with her hand "dumped" I rolled my eyes, "by the co-captain of the lacrosse team" I smiled at Lydia and glared at Jackson "I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that" I looked to Jackson and scanned him, up and down, scrunching up my nose like he was a disgusting bug, "don't you mean seconds? Not much there to get over" Lydia seemed to gain confidence from this and flipped some hair over her shoulder, "I know right?" she looked at me "I mean" I went on as if he weren't there, "it's not like he was anything special. He couldn't even maintain the sole captaincy of the lacrosse team. There are way better guys around here, that are just dying to have a piece of you Lydia" I smiled at Jackson in a condescending way, "bye Jackson" We strolled away, arm in arm, Lydia holding her head up high "that was amazing thank you" I smiled at her, and shrugged my shoulders "what are friends for?" I smiled at her.

* * *

><p>After school I walked round to Stiles house, as he wasn't in, his dad sent me up to wait in his room, as I walked up the stairs I felt the connection to Derek become stronger, which meant that he was nearby or in the house.<p>

We leant against the wall, silent as I heard Stiles' bedroom door open. We watched the oblivious boy drop his bag and sit in his computer chair like he was too tired to stand. "Stiles!" I came up behind him and hugged him. Stiles dad suddenly shouted him "Yo, Da-" he spotted me. "D-d-Derek!" I shook my head and made a cutting gesture across my throat and Derek gestured to the door seeming to want to say _stop your dad from coming in, stupid__. _He raced to the door, suddenly full of energy. "Y-yo, Dad" the conversation was something about being proud and first-string and a game tonight, but I couldn't really bring myself to care. After a short conversation Stiles' father made his way down the stairs. Derek grabbed Stiles' as he slid back into the room, slamming him against the wall. "If you say anything-" Derek threatened "What am I going to say?" he countered. "'Hey, Dad, Derek Hale is in my room- bring your gun.'" He raised his eyebrows and I sighed at his sarcasm which proved that he was either stupid or was very brave "That's right; if I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules" Derek stepped back, accepting his terms. Stiles sat down "Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked "no he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try" Derek stepped forward "the night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Alison asking her to meet us there" Derek looked indifferent "yeah so?" I rolled my eyes "which means he had to have had a phone, remember training, you throwing his phone, said phone breaking, am I ringing any bells?" he growled under his breath "so it wasn't Scott" we both said "can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked "no not me, but I think I know somebody who can"

I quickly went to the bathroom, I washed my hands and I left quickly "stiles none of these fit" Derek was brandishing the shirt in his hand like a beacon, and I chuckled at him, receiving a glare in response. Danny was grinning "I'll need to ISP the phone number and the exact time of text" I internally was doing my happy dance, after he got the number Danny left.

* * *

><p>We got in the car and Stiles cell phone rang with Scott trying to call him "I know, if you see my dad can you tell him, I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late ok?" he looked dejected "alright thanks" I shook my head as he hung up, "You're not going to make it" Derek said Stiles nodded, visibly disappointed, but willing to do anything to help his friends. "I know" I took off my bag and put it on the back seat either "you didn't tell him about his mom either" I looked out the window "not till we find out the truth" I got out of the car "Oh, and one more thing." Derek said, Stiles turned to him, "Yeah?" Derek grabbed his head and pushed, bashing his forehead against the steering wheel. "OH!" he groaned, holding his head. He was lucky he didn't use his full strength. "What was that f-" I stood outside the truck trying my hardest not to laugh "you know what that was for," Derek pointed at him, "Now, go. Go!" Stiles got out of the truck grabbing at his head. We jogged inside the hospital.<p>

We walked inside to hospital and stiles was on the phone to Derek "yeah I said I can't find her" we walked toward the room and something grabbed me from behind, it covered my mouth "yeah well he's not here either" he said as he looked inside Peter hales room, he grabbed my hair and walked out of the shadows I heard Derek yelling over the phone at him telling him to get out as he looked around and saw me being held by my hair by Peter hale "you must be Stiles" he said calmly "what are you doing here? Visiting hours are over" the red haired nurse said with a steely tone to her voice "you, and him, your the ones, oh my and he's the, oh my god I'm gonna die" he stammered out.

Derek moved into my line of view elbowing the evil nurse in the face "that's not nice, she's my nurse" I rolled my eyes "she's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of the way, and let her go" he released my hair and I scrambled away from him "you think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Derek growled at him, semi transforming and lunged at him, Stiles grabbed me and we scrambled away, while the werewolves fought, I hid near a desk, which gave me semi coverage, I watched as he kicked Derek back, "do you have any idea? What it was like for me during those years" Derek spat out blood onto the floor "slowly healing cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to consciousness" I moved out of his vision, Derek started to fight his uncle out of sheer desperation, his uncle easily overpowering him with his new alpha status, he threw Derek through the window above where I was, resulting in glass shard falling on top of me, a few got stuck in my skin on my arms, Derek landed heavily on the floor and started crawling away from me and Stiles.

We ran out of the building and I dropped into the front passenger seat. I sent a quick text to my uncle

_M: I know who the alpha is_


	12. Chapter 11

Stiles and I raced in his car to get to the school, to find Scott and tell him.

"Hey can you drop me off at my house? So I can get the glass out of my arms" he nodded at me. "sure I can" he quickly pulled up at the house and I hugged him, being careful of the glass in my arms.

* * *

><p>I walked in to the house and I saw a note on the fridge saying that my uncle would be gone for two weeks, it didn't say where but I assumed it was something for the boss. I went over to the medical kit that I knew was in the kitchen. I turned on the radio as I quickly sterilised the tweezers with a cigarette, my favourite Bon Jovi song came on, it was one that my parent and I used to sing to all the time, so I started to sing along<p>

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _

_You're gonna hear my voice _

_When I shout it out loud _

_It's my life _

_It's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life _

_This is for the ones who stood their ground _

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck ain't even lucky _

_Got to make your own breaks _

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_'Cause it's my life _

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out _

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down _

_It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

I switched the radio off just before the last chorus, I could feel the tears trying to fight there way out, I blinked them away and went to bed, falling asleep almost instantly with the stress of the night wearing down on me.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to my cell phone blaring on my bed side table, with Stiles caller ID on the front "What the hell do you want?" I growled at him as mornings were not exactly my favourite time of day "ouch grumpy don't sound too happy you might break something" I growled at him "we are gonna tail Jackson today" I ignored the jitters in my stomach at the mention of his name "you in?" he waited for my reaction "sure fine what ever, let me get dressed" I hung up before he could get a word in edgeways, throwing my phone day on my bed, I grabbed my clothes from the wardrobe and quickly dressed in a grey tie front tank top, straight leg jeans, my purple hoodie and a purple pair of converse. As I put my bracelet on I heard the honk from the Jeep signalling to me that the boys were outside and waiting for me to join them.<p>

* * *

><p>As we drove I saw that we were getting close to the old abandoned warehouses, I could see Jacksons car driving around furiously, and then I saw it stop. I signalled to the boys "come on before something crazy happens down there" we all jumped in the Jeep and drove down there as we pulled up I saw Chris Argent standing over Jackson, "everything ok?" Scott asked "hey Scott, your friend here was just having car trouble, we're just taking a look" the boys looked stumped and I exited the Jeep through the back "there is shop down the road, I'm sure they have a tow truck" I said glaring at the the older hunter "yeah want a ride?" Stiles asked, Scott opened the passenger door "hey come on Jackson you're way to pretty to be out here by yourself" I tried to banish all dirty thoughts from my mind, but failed miserably, Jackson walked towards us "hey boys" Mr Argent called out, he walked round to the front of the Porsche and started it successfully "told you I knew a few things about cars" I raised my eyebrow and aimed a kick at the back tire of the Jeep.<p>

Our eyes followed the hunters SUV away from us "what are you following me now?" I snorted at his huge ego, "yes you stupid freaking idiot you almost gave away everything right there" Scotts voice raised towards the end of his sentence "what are you talking about?" I moved forward "he thinks you're the second beta" I stated calmly "What?" Jackson looked genuinely confused " he thinks you're me" Scott yelled at him and punched Stiles Jeep, Stiles protested weakly in the background.

As the boys argued I looked at my cell phone wondering where my uncle was and why none of the team had responded to my update, it would have taken them less time than this usually, the boys were all shouting and pushing and shoving one another "when they come after you, I won't be able to protect you, I can't protect anyone" Scott looked at Stiles as he said the final part of the sentence, "why you looking at me?" the boys stared at each other for a moment "you know what now you have to do it" Jackson said to Scott, I looked at them "get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself" I laughed at him, "you really think that you can just demand things, wow you are even more of a brat than I thought" Jackson was starting to be a douche bag so I went to sit in the car and turned my iPod on so I could drown him out. I sighed, got out of the car and walked the way home.

* * *

><p>Later that evening I got a text from Scott<p>

_SC : the alpha has taken my mum out on a date, Stiles is intervening, Derek got Jackson, help me?_

I looked at the clock, then shook my head

_M: fine but only cos I'm bored_

I put on my doc martins and ran into the forest, I met Scott half way there and he put me on his back so we could get there faster. I ran up the stairs quickly and quietly hiding in the shadows.

I heard the door open and shut "this house, its the same house" I felt a little puzzled by what Jackson was saying, has he been here before "I've dreamt about this place, I remember the staircase, I remember these walls, I remember everything" the confession only puzzled me further "you've been here?" Derek voiced my thoughts "no never I dreamt it, there's no one else here is there?" I didn't hear an answer "and no one else is coming? No please, please don't ok? I'll shut up, I'll never say another word again, I'll leave Scott alone, please you can't do this" Jackson pleaded "please? I don't deserve it" he sounded like he was crying " I think you do" I heard Derek say "look around you, wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here, there's a reason no one cares that you drive an expensive car, no one cares that you have perfect hair and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team" Derek yelled at him.

"Excuse me Co-Captain" Scott emerged from the shadows "and people do care Derek" I walked out of the shadows and pole vaulted over the banister while Scott jumped to the bottom of the stairs, I looked at Jackson, in my anger my eyes had gone orange and my skin was getting warmer. Derek and Scott both transformed and snarled at each other "move" Derek growled at Scott "no" Scott replied, I walked over and stood next to Jackson "fine then I'll kill you too" but Derek didn't get a chance as an arrow fired through the door and just missed my head, I grabbed Jackson and we sprinted out keeping as low to the floor as we could manage.

* * *

><p>We ran until I found the path leading to my house, by that point we were both covered in leaves and mud, I pulled on Jacksons arm "this way, follow me" he nodded and I lead the way as we walked in silence towards my house, I quickly opened the back door, when we were inside I dead bolted the doors and windows should the hunters have decided to trace the area "what the hell was that?" I looked at him "hunters, that aim to kill werewolves" he looked at me "it seemed so easy for Derek Hale to be a wolf" I looked at him "you really think it is that easy? First off you have to survive the bite, then there is the transition pain, then the lack of control, think about it, what would happen if you were at lacrosse? And you wolfed out and revealed us all, all because you got a little pumped up at the game" he looked at me "it will never be easy for them" I got up "I'm gonna grab a shower, if you want you can use the one upstairs that isn't connected to any room, I can grab you some of my uncles clean clothes that you could wear, while we wash your clothes that is" he nodded "can I ask you something?" I turned around to look at him "I mean you always seem so cold and distant yet when it comes to this, you are connected and upbeat" I looked at my hands "I have been in this life since I was a kid, I'm used to it, my mum did my job before and now its my turn" I turned and went upstairs and left some of my uncles tracksuit pants and a clean muscle shirt on the bathroom counter for him.<p>

I saw on my phone a text from my uncle

_V: take all of the wolves out, you know what to do and how to do it_

I gulped.

I didn't want to kill Scott or Derek.

The alpha however that I wouldn't mind doing


	13. Chapter 12

As I lay in bed I couldn't help but hate my parents decision to get me involved in this life.

My father made his stupid decision to trust the boss and my mother made a stupid decision to get involved with the Hale family, which bit her in the ass by getting her killed.

I knew that Derek was being tortured but I couldn't do a thing about it, not without revealing myself and putting myself at risk.

A few days before the formal Lydia called me asking if I wanted to go dress shopping, I accepted her offer, I mean I had to get out sometime, after all I had been in my room since Jackson had left and I was getting bored with staring at the walls of my room all the time.

* * *

><p>As I pulled up to the mall I saw Lydia and Allison pull up, I got out and hugged them "where have you been?" Lydia asked me, her tone practically commanding an answer "oh erm I was home sick, had a sickness bug" she looked disgusted "well you asked!" I laughed at her, we walked inside I was getting bored with Allison's lack of talking "ok so what is wrong with you Allison?" I asked "nothings wrong I just have a lot on my mind" we boarded the escalators "you could smile at least" Lydia said, "ever hear the saying 'never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'" Allison snorted "smile Allison, I'm buying you a dress" I looked at her "i have to admit as far as apologies go that's more than I expected" I scoffed at her "excellent" I looked in my handbag for my purse and my credit card "but not as much as I'm gonna ask" I looked at her "what what's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked "it means you are going to cancel on what ever dumb jock you said yes to and your going to go with somebody else" I looked at suddenly catching on to her plan "who?" Lydia asked confused "him" Allison said looking at Stiles who was sniffing perfume, and sneezed at one of them "aww don't frown Lydia someone could be falling in love with your smile" Allison said "or he could already be in love with it" I pointed out, knowing that Stiles has had the biggest crush on Lydia since the third grade,Stiles waved at us.<p>

As we began to shop I quickly told Allison about Stiles crush on Lydia and went my own way towards the purple dresses, I saw a few pretty blue ones "well isn't this sweet?" I heard my boss say, I quickly turned around and glared at him "you know purple is your colour Meridithe, but red does look beautiful on you, especially when its somebodies blood splattered on your skin" I glared at him even more. He couldn't reveal me not here "you have 2 days to take out all of the wolves Meridithe or we will take you out and make your little friends watch" I'm sure I turned white at that statement as I could feel my fear set in at the death threat.

* * *

><p>As the time came around to get ready for the fomal I got a call from Scott<p>

"_hey Meridithe" _

"_hello Scott how can I help you?" _I was setting out my dress and hair products ready for the dance

"_I kinda need a way in to the dance, any suggestions?" _I laughed at his awkwardness

"_you always come with me, could I come round to yours and get ready, I might even let you drive my car" _I teased him knowing that he has wanted to drive my car since he saw it

"_great see you soon"_

I hung up and grabbed my sandals and put them back on. When I got to Scotts house his mom opened the door for me "thanks Mrs McCall" she smiled at me and lead me upstairs to her room "you can get ready in here sweetheart" I hugged her as she was like a mum to me "could you help me with my hair please" I asked knowing that it would make her feel better, I had already washed my hair so it just needed curling and some of it could be pinned back, she set on her curling tongs and set to work on my hair "its nice doing this you know" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye "what do you mean?" I asked "well its like having a daughter, I get to do girly things and I got to teach you how to wear make up and how to use it" I smiled remembering the lessons on make up I got before I left, I remembered the mirrors lined up and her teaching me how to do my eye liner and how to apply foundation correctly "there you go sweetie all finished and I've pinned a few bits back too" I looked in the mirror and admired her handiwork, I threw my arms around her in a hug "thank you so much I love it" I carefully, with help, slipped my dress on and put on some purple eye shadow a bit of eye liner and a bit of lip gloss. I walked in to Scotts room to see him doing his tie "very dashing Scott, Allison wont know what hit her when she sees you" he then started stressing about his pants as they had ripped in the backside area "alright take them off" his mom ordered, I turned around after she came back she sat on the bed and sewed up the hole "so is she coming here?" I looked at her "no I'm going in the car with Meridithe but I'm going stag" I shrugged my shoulders when she looked at me.

I got up and went to the bathroom out in the hall one last time before we left, when I came back Scott had his pants on and we went down to my car and set off "hey Meridithe your a girl" I rolled my eyes "oh well spotted, but yes your point is?" I asked "you know how girls like to be loved" I raised my eyebrow "yes" I encouraged him to continue "how should I tell Allison that I love her" I internally giggled "just say it straight out, no fumbling, no backing out and no refering to other people, we women like to know that a guy thinks of us and only us, it makes us feel loved and special, you know?" he looked at me as we had pulled up to the school "thanks that actually made sense and seemed clever" I laughed "thanks I do have my moments" I got out of the car and stood next to Stiles Jeep which had just pulled in, as Scott was going to use a different entrance to us, to avoid being caught mainly was the reason behind using the roof. I saw Stiles get out of the car and open the door for Lydia "Jackson" Lydia said sounding surprised whilst brushing down her dress "you look handsome" she commented "obviously" he said, his ego size threatening to engulf the planet "I don't care, I don't want compliments, I will not fall pray to societies desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure neurotics" I laughed at my friends rant "well I think you look beautiful" Stiles said to Lydia, I smiled at them "come on already, its kinda cold out here" he offered his arms to both of us and we all walked in together "wow Stiles aren't you a lucky guy" I said smiling he looked at me confused "you have two very pretty girls on your arms, aren't you a lucky man?" I asked and got a little smug "yeah I guess I am" he said gazing adoringly at Lydia, after sitting down for a moment I went and danced in the crowd I sat down after a while as my feet began to hurt a bit "you wanna dance?" Stiles asked Lydia "pass" she said "you know what let me try that again" he said getting up "Lydia get off your cute little ass and dance with me now" I looked at him in shock "interesting tactic but its still no" I rolled my eyes at her "Lydia get up! Okay? You're gonna dance with me, I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, Lydia I've had a crush on you since the third grade, and I know that somewhere inside that cold lifeless exterior that there's an actual human soul, and I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are, and that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit, you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel prize" I sat there stunned at my friends show of balls "fields medal" Lydia said I looked at her "what?" Stiles asked "Nobel isn't a prize for mathematics, he fields medal is the one I'll be winning" she grabbed his hand and lead him out onto the dance floor, he did a mini show of victory and followed her.

* * *

><p>I watched Allison start to dance with Scott and he followed mine and his mothers advice, I also noticed Jackson stumble out of the dance. I put my shoes back on and followed him as quietly as I could, he stopped by his car so I stopped behind Stiles Jeep and waited until he made a move. He stared into the forest, I quickly followed him "COME ON" he yelled "I wanna be like you, I wanna be one of you, please" he dropped to the floor mid sentence. I saw red lights come out of the fog and it was the aiming beam from the hunters weapons "unfortunately Jackson I don't think I can give you what you want" the Argent hunter moved forward "but I have a feeling that you might be able to help me" he made Jackson stand and we walked out of the forest, as we got to the concrete I took of my heels "you promise? You won't hurt him?" Jackson asked "of course not he's just a kid" Kris Argent walked him out of the forest "what are you gonna do?" they stopped "I'm gonna take care of him" he let Jackson go and I followed him into the school "you do realise making a deal with them is only gonna bite you in the arse right?" Jackson whirled around "how did you find me" I laughed "not much gets past me, least of all an Argent but it was worth a try" we walked back to the room "where the hell have you been? Did Lydia ever find you? What what's wrong" Stiles asked when he didn't get an answer "I was out behind the school and I was out and I" he could seem to get his words out "what? What happened?" Stiles asked "Jackson what did you do?" Jackson couldn't seem to answer I shook my head "right we need to get Lydia back here now, Stiles go toward the lacrosse pitch, we will check the halls" he nodded and walked away. We walked away and started to check the halls, Jacksons cell phone started to beep, he picked up "its Lydia, she's been attacked"<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

I stood there reeling from Jacksons statement "what do you mean she's been attacked?" I questioned him "it's pretty black and white don't you think?" he snapped "now lets go and find her" I took of my shoes and we ran to the place where we were told that she would be.

* * *

><p>When we got to the field there was nobody in sight except for Lydia lying on the ground, I dropped my shoes and ran over to her, shaking her I screamed at her "LYDIA WAKE UP" when she didn't respond I looked over to Jackson who had lost all colour in his face "come on we have to get her to the hospital, and now" he nodded and picked her up bridal style, she was unresponsive so we quickly made out way back to the school "come on Lydia, stay with me" Jackson pleaded making my heart hurt, for unknown reasons, I had my shoes in one hand and was trying to locate a pulse in Lydia with the other, we came round the front and Jackson called "help me" and I was feeling sick at all the blood on her "somebody please help us" I shouted, Jackson was running in with me by his side and we got her down on a level surface "come on Lydia please wake up" I pleaded "please, wake up" tears were running down my face and I was sure that my make up was running but I didn't care, I had to make the alpha pay for doing this to my friend.<p>

* * *

><p>In the ambulance I was sat holding her hand trying to get a response out of her, tears were still coming thick and fast, Jackson was just sat there white as a sheet "do something for Christ sakes" I shouted at him, tears and make up coating my face "what do you want me to do huh?" he asked me, I looked at him through bleary eyes "something, anything" my voice rose in volume and I broke down in a fresh set of tears after I had finished speaking. He pulled me in a hug, holding me tightly against his chest, he rubbed my head and rocked me back and forth, making the feelings inside me stir once more "hey come on she is a fighter, she will pull through" he said in aims to comfort me. I hugged him tightly to me, he rubbed my back and wiped away my tears, kissing my forehead and put his jacket around my shoulders because I was trembling so much.<p>

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the hospital the nurses and doctors took her away "where are you taking her?" I yelled at them "can't we go too?" the nurse shook her head at me "no your not allowed" and she walked away, in my frustration I kicked a table and it flipped, due to my extra strength, crashing on the floor, a receptionist came "calm down miss or we will be forced to sedate you now sit down" he said forcefully "I will be calm when I can see my friend, and know how she is" I said with just as much force. He walked away shaking his head, Jackson grabbed my wrist "come on sit down, we will know as soon as they know" he pulled me down to sit next to him, as he did in the ambulance he pulled me in a hug, giving me a sense of security and calm, both of which I needed. Jackson pulled out his phone and tried to call Allison but judging by the annoyed look on his face, she didn't pick up or answer, I tried with my cell but it was quickly diverted to voice mail as well, I looked over at him "you get voice mail too?" he nodded "something tells me either she doesn't want to talk to us or somebody has charge of her cell phone" I looked at him "wow overcoming the stereo type of dumb jock, I'm proud of you" I pinched his cheeks and smiled a half smile, he stared at me almost as if he was trying to figure something out, after a moment he grabbed my face and meshed his lips to mine, after getting over the initial shock I put one hand on his neck and another weaved in his hair, it quickly deepened and when oxygen became necessary we pulled away and I rested my forehead on his "what was that for huh?" I asked and smiled at him, he looked at me "I think you know" he answered, I looked at him "so what now?" I asked cautiously "I think that we see where it leads us" I nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes a doctor came down to us, "you may see her now,, we have managed to stabilise her and she is sleeping" he let us know the room and floor and we got in the elevator, I gave him his jacket back and put my shoes back on. The doors opened and we walked out "where's Lydia?" Jackson asked "where is she?" I asked, I saw her through a window, I nudged Jackson and pointed, he walked over to the window and looked in, she was deathly pale and lying there motionless, the sheriff walked over "hey...hey what happened to that girl" he pointed at Lydia, Jackson had his back to the glass " I don't know, we went out looking for her" the sheriff looked at both of us "oh and you both managed to wander into that field and just found her there like that, don't lie to me son" the sheriff spat out at us, Jackson tried to explain, but the sheriff back him up and held him there by the front of his jacket "what happened to her" he shouted in Jacksons face "this isn't my fault" Jackson tried to protest "she's your girlfriend, thats your responsibility" he slammed Jacksons back into the pane "she's not ok, she didn't go to the formal with me" I tried to pull the sheriff off Jackson " I went to the formal with Jackson, not Lydia" they both looked at me "then who'd she go with" he said forcefully "do you really wanna know? She went with Stiles, Stiles took her" the sheriff looked at me, I nodded "it's true I saw them arrived together in Stiles Jeep" the sheriff backed away in shock "I guess I got to find my son".<p>

* * *

><p>I went to the elevator and saw Allison walk out, she seemed to be almost in a trance, she walked over to the window of Lydias room, she touched the glass and flinched back. I walked over to her "hey why didn't you answer mine or Jacksons calls?" she glared at me "why should I, your probably helping them, do you know who did this? Are you one of them?" she spat out at me "I'm helping a certain one of them, yes I know but no I am not going to tell you and no I'm something completely different" she looked at me "save your breath I don't even want to hear your lies" I looked at her shocked "your nothing but a two faced lying bitch and I don't even want to breathe the same air as you" she said coldly and walked away, I looked at her disappearing frame and exhaled in shock. After standing there in shock I registered a conversation between Stiles and his father, Jackson came up to me "you ok?" I nodded and looked over at Stiles. I saw Stiles walk away "hey where are you going?" Jackson and I rushed after him "to find Scott" I followed them "you don't have a car" Jackson said "I'm aware of that thank you" Stiles spat out at Jackson "hey I'll drive" he grabbed Stiles shoulder but Stiles pushed him off "look just because you feel guilty all of a sudden, doesn't make it ok? Alright? Half of this is still your fault" I tried to push them apart, but both of them being lacrosse players made them have a lot of upper body strength "look I have a car you don't, do you want my help or not?" Stiles seemed to consider it for a moment "alright did you bring the Porsche" Jackson nodded "yeah" he pulled out his car keys "good I'll drive" Stiles said as he grabbed the keys out of Jacksons hands leaving Jackson looking stunned. I walked to the car and waited for them.<p>

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes both the boys came out looking severely ruffled "what happened?" I looked at them "never mind, do you have any idea what we can do to help?" Jackson seemed to remember something "the Molotov cocktail, I remember seeing Lydia make one" I looked at him "wow your surprising me even more, now lets go" after driving quickly we arrived at the school, using my levitation spells I opened a window in the ground floor and we climbed in, we quickly made our way to the chemistry lab where the boys broke open the cabinet from last time and quickly got the ingredients out for the Molotov cocktails, going over to the glass flasks I took three and we quickly made them to how we remember which is pretty active, finally we put in the sulphuric acid and put a large cork in the top "so how will these work exactly?" Jackson asked me when we were on our way to the house "the impact will cause a nice explosion and fire which will hinder the alpha and maybe even weaken it so we can kill it" they looked at me "what I did my homework". We continued to drive until I let out a yelp of pain and felt blood seep through a hole in my shoulder and leg the boys turned around and looked at me "go I'm fine, drive faster Stiles" he sped up "this isn't an all terrain vehicle Stiles" I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm "just let the man drive".<p>

* * *

><p>We quickly arrived at the house and Stiles switched the lights to bright and honked the horn, we quickly got out of the house, Stiles and I threw the bombs at the alpha, but he caught one in each hand, I gulped and reached for my garter belt "oh damn" Stiles said "I think a stronger word that damn should have been used Stiles" I pulled my hand gun from my garter and at the same time as Allison fired a shot at the cocktail I made, the bullet quickly found its target as did Allisons arrow. Both of the cocktails thrown caught alight, the alpha tried to shake the fire away but it wouldn't work, if anything it made the flames stronger, Jackson looked down at his bomb in beaker "if there were a time to throw it, it would be now Jackson" he looked at me and threw the bomb, which hit the wolf straight on the torso, setting his whole body on fire. He growled and started to make his way towards Allison, Scott growled and made him move in the opposite direction. The flames went out and the alpha wolf collapsed in a smouldering heap. Derek made his way over and stood over him, looking down at the burnt remains of his uncle "wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you Derek if you do this I'm dead, her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?" Scott asked desperately, I stood next to them "you've already decided" Peter Hale whispered "I can smell it on you" Peter Hale growled out, he eyes turning red, I looked at him, Dereks goals finally becoming clear to me, he wanted the alpha position. Derek raised his claws and slashed his uncles throat, Scott weakly protested from next to me and I looked away, the smell of burnt flesh was making me want to hurl. Derek slowly stood up, his uncle died "I'm the alpha now" Derek said with the timbre in his voice more present with his new status, I trembled under the command in his voice.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got home I changed out of my now ruined dress, miraculously my heels had survived but would need some cleaning. I went to my bathroom to shower away the sweat, mud and blood, I heard my phone vibrate from the sink and I got out the shower and looked at my phone, I saw that Jackson had sent me a text<p>

_J: can we talk, half an hour? The clearing near the hospital_

I quickly finished my shower and got dressed in a brown shirt with gold chains on the shoulders clean underwear and bra, grey skinny jeans and a pair of black studded combat boots. I grabbed my phone, pulled my hair up and left, I walked to the clearing and saw a bench, and I saw Jackson sitting on that bench. I walked up to it and sat next to him "so Meridithe your a witch or something?" I laughed under my breath "yeah its a family thing, all the women in my family carry the gene, and we are all bound to help werewolves, it's just up to us what pack and where the pack is, my mother helped the Hale pack, and bound me to help Derek Hales pack" he looked at "so your like a guardian angel for wolves?" I smiled "something like that" we sat in silence for a moment "I want the bite, I've been thinking it over and I want it" I looked at him and shook my head "but there is a possibility you will die" I said, tears coming to my eyes, he gently grabbed my face "hey, hey, I'm strong, young and I have a reason to get through it" I looked at him "and what is the reason" I asked him, my brows furrowed "you" he said uncharacteristically soft. I smiled at him "then I hope it will be enough" i admitted

* * *

><p>we walked into the burnt down wreck of the hale house, the door creaking behind his, the floorboards creaking "Derek" Jackson called "hello" I called out "Derek" Jackson raised the volume of his voice, we looked around to see him standing at the top of the stairs "I-I helped you, I helped save you, okay you got what you wanted, you got what you wanted, now it's my turn to get what I want" Derek who had moved forward to the top of the stairs, jumped down and landed in front of us, he rose up with an evil smile on his face, his eyes began to glow red, he leaned forward and bit a scared looking Jackson. Jackson passed out from the pain, and I sat next to him and held his head, I was trying to stop the bleeding "will he survive?" I asked Derek. He shrugged and grabbed my hand from by my side, reaching into his jacket he sliced open the palm of my hand and did the same with his, I cradled my hand to me tears of pain threatening to escape, he grabbed my hand and forced it against his own "now you truly are bound to us" he squeezed the blood from my hand into his mouth and laughed.<p>

The last thing I saw was Dereks red eyes staring back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN please review to let me now what you think?**

**PM or leave a review whether you think i should continue or wait until the 2nd season come out**


	15. Sequel News

The sequel to this story is finally up and running, it is on my profile and called Pulling Separate Ways


End file.
